Green and Blue Meet
by Torikki Jinx
Summary: Just short stories of MinaSaku or Team Minato and Sakura that I might make a real fanfiction of... Real over all summary: She meets him head on even if she knows she'll be damned. He, on the other hand, can't control his thoughts.
1. Protective I

**_Protective_**

* * *

"If I knew that you'd be such an ass as the Hokage I would've been Hokage myself."

Sakura deadpanned at the blonde in front of her. She had known the stupid blonde for years now. She knew him in the academy for being a prodigy, since she herself is a prodigy of their generation. They went to missions together but they weren't a team. She just can't believe this man! He knows her capabilities! If she knew that he would be like this then she really would've taken the position for Hokage _herself._

 _"Dammit,_ Minato! Give. Me. A _damn_ mission already!"

Sakura stated as she stared down one of the strongest man in their village with her arms crossed. To hell with being one of the strongest man, she ain't letting no one take her away from missions. It's her _duty_ as a kuniochi, dammit!

Stormy cobalt blue eyes stared back at fierce emerald green. Neither person wants to back down. Sakura was starting to get annoyed all over again at being stared at by the blonde in front of his desk. He was doing nothing but keeping his head at his interlaced hands on top of his damn table that she destroyed three times this week already.

Sakura eyes narrowed, she was not amused anymore of Minato's antics. She's tired of this bullshit. Sure, it was nice to get a vacation for a little while and being inside the village, Sakura finally improved the hospital to something she slightly approved of. She's known for a perfectionist, after all.

It was sweet at first, when Minato doesn't sends her out on missions but she was still on mission roster but she's so energized right now that even destroying four training grounds did not help satisfy the woman's needs for the missing thrill and adventure in her life.

Minato sighs. He knows what its like to be left out of the fun and exciting missions, hell he'd just been sitting on this chair since his declaration and ceremony as Kage, but there will be _no way_ in hell will _he_ let _his_ blossom out of his sight while he's here. Minato knows this same routine like the back of his hands, Sakura will get mad and then she'll destroy the coffee table in his office or his desk, she preferred the lateral, and then stomp out of his office to decimate a training field without another word.

"Sakura, you know that we need you here in the village. The hospital needs you."

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the painfully predictable words. Just as Sakura opened her mouth to say no doubt scathing words of retribution that are no doubt seen as treason when speaking with the Hokage, and Sakura is a hundred percent sure that Minato's personal anbu guards are watching and hearing every minute of their routine conversation, an idea struck her.

Minato watched with perceptive eyes as those luscious, plump lips curved slowly into a very hot and sexy but no doubt _bad_ and _evil_ smirk. Minato already began at thinking a hundred scenarios in what might happen. Most of the scenarios are, he would probably end up dead and/or the love of his life going rogue or moving to another village.

 _'I know that this is so not good but **damn,** I wish those lips were on mine right now.'_

"Ehem."

Minato quickly snapped out of his thoughts as his eyes once again zoned in on the pinkette's lips that were still formed in that smirk.

"Can I ask you a favor, _Nato-kun_?"

 _'I hate doing this.'_

 _'Damn it, she just sound so unbelievably sexy and I really don't want to make out with her knowing my anbu guards are here... wait, fuck that I would still make out with her if she lets me.'_

Minato gulped audibly as the smirk disappeared and a cute pout replaced it as Sakura jutted her bottom lip, Minato can already tell his anbu guards are bidding him goodbye and wishing him goodluck in their minds.

"Yes?"

Minato knows that Sakura knows that he knows she noticed that his voice was strained and were lower by a few octaves.

"Can you..."

Minato started to sweat profusely.

"Make me..."

Minato's mind already started to short circuit because of the many thoughts he knows he can make Sakura do and _feel_.

"A vacation form."

Sakura finished while smiling innocently.

Minato's soaring heart just plummeted to the depths of the underworld.

"I'm sorry. A _what?"_

Minato casually tried to refrain himself from ranting to the pinkette on about how much she means to him and that he doesn't want to send her off on a mission to _die._

Or let her out of the village.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"You heard me. I want you to make me a vacation form. And there is _no way_ that you can refuse because its my right if I want a vacation or not."

 _ **'Fuck that,** its my **duty** to go on missions.'_

"And I want my vacation _outside_ the village."

Minato's stormy cobalt blue eyes became darker as he heard the last of the pinkette's sentence. He wasn't expecting a _vacation form_ of all things. There's no loophole here, and Minato knows that Sakura can clearly see the frustration in his usually happy eyes, judging from Sakura smirk.

Minato knows that he can't keep Sakura cooped up inside the village _forever._ But hell be _damned,_ he's gonna try. He knows what his friends are asking, _why_ can't you just tell her you love her, man? So much for being strong and brave.

Oh, Minato knows this. And he tried, really, he tried to win her over _first_ but he can't court an already _taken_ lady.

An already taken _Uchiha_ lady.

Minato's near dark eyes became even darker the longer he thought about his pathetic and sad predicament. Yeah, he achieved his dream, becoming Hokage. But he didn't get the _girl_ that he has a crush on since the _academy_ and that is just both _pathetic_ and sad. Mostly pathetic on his part and the woman wasn't helping him much either.

"Minato?"

Said woman that dammed his life ever since she walked in on it, spoke his name so familiarly that Minato wonders what would it be like to have her.

Minato snapped his already frustrated and dark eyes to look at the pinkette who was looking at him with the concern he needs to remind himself that she gives everyone.

"Don't you think that the hospital and its medics will need you, Haruno-san?"

Minato said gruffly, his voice deeper, trying to be intimidating but he knew, oh he knew very well that the woman would stare and flirt with death if it has a face and so she will not be intimidated so easily but it was worth a shot to Minato. Anything as long as she won't go out and leave him here.

Sakura playfully rolled her eyes at her village leader, he should know that Sakura hasn't been going to the hospital for two weeks because they were already productive without her. Only asking her for emergencies or extra help. Sakura has a feeling that Minato knew this too but doesn't care.

 _'Does he not believe in my abilities as a kunoichi of Konohagakure?...'_

That thought stung very painfully.

"If you should know, _Hokage-sama,_ the hospital have been working very, very, well without me for the last few days."

Minato wasn't ruffled with the harsh and disrespectful way the pinkette answered his question, he knew she wasn't one to be intimidated. Hell, Minato knew that the pinkette was on friendly terms with a certain blue man that is one of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

 _'She's getting too cozy with mist nin.'_

Minato thought. On the other hand as the Hokage, he is very happy to have a strong alliance with Mist while on the other hand as a man, he is very displeased of the fact that he has more possible rivals in the present and future for the pinkette's hand.

 _'Not that she knows that.'_

Minato thought dryly, he guesses that the pinkette doesn't even know that she's wanted in three different countries as a head medic and/or wife. Minato is very much annoyed about the letters he receives from the other countries and does his best to give excuses to the other countries so his blossom won't be dragged somewhere else that he can't come to.

 _'Not that she knows that too.'_

 _"Minato!_ Are you even listening to me!?"

Sakura had had _enough_ of this man, she's been reporting on how the hospital was doing but she noticed how Minato's cobalt eyes just kept staring at something on her lower face. His eyes took on a unfocused look in her report.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

Minato doesn't know why but he just slipped the name out. It's not like the pinkette noticed anyway.

Sakura sighed and uttered quietly about how men are idiots and that they never listen.

"You're unbelievable, Minato. I'll just get my form tomorrow."

Sakura said with exasperation and before Minato can even say anything the pinkette was already moving towards the door.

"Have a nice day, Minato!"

Sakura said with a wave and a small smile-like-victorious-smirk before she continued to walk to the training grounds that are far from populated places.

Minato almost wanted to smile at the pinkette's farewell if she hadn't have cornered him into letting her get out of his village and most _importantly,_ out of _his_ sight.

Minato growled in frustration and raked his blonde tresses in irritation since there were no audience in his office as his anbu guards were now outside the door after Sakura left.

 _'Dammit, Sakura. Why can't you be **mine?'**_

* * *

To be continued~

Yay, MinaSaku!

\- Torikki J. ~


	2. Of All Eras I

_**Of All Eras**_

* * *

 _'Out of all the periods you could have thrown me back to, it was your father's. Naruto, when we meet up there, I will kill you one more time.'_

Sakura tried to suppress her clear annoyance, less she gains a tick on her forehead. Now that's she's an ten year old child again, her forehead seems fairly large once again. This time, her forehead doesn't contain the diamond seal that symbolizes all the hard work she has done. Instead, the seal is tucked away on top of her belly button for no one to see or sense.

Sakura sighed as she listened to the daily bustle and hustle that happens in Konoha's early morning. She got so engrossed in her book that she didn't sense the presence hiding behind her until she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Sakura-chan!"

 _'Oh my god. I think I almost died.'_

Sakura completely ignored her thought as she slowly turned around to smile tightly in front of a certain annoying blonde. She checked her heart and found that she's still alive and in her own skin.

Sakura let the smile drop and she frowned at the golden boy of Konoha.

"What's wrong with you, Minato! _I almost died_. _Don't_ ever do that again!"

Minato just grinned. His Sakura-chan was so cute~ Trying to hide and escape from him.

Opening his eyes you could see the possessive glint that shined through them.

Jumping over the bush behind the bench the pinkette was sitting at, Minato moved to the pinkette's side and ruffled her hair.

She was so cute and smaller than him, they were two years apart even though they were in the same classes.

Sakura ignored the blonde beside her and focused more on the Fuuinjutsu Journal in front of her written by the one and only Uzumaki Mito herself. Sakura received this as a reward for getting pass the guards that surrounds her and for coming to see such an old woman, or so the old woman told her. Sakura was curious, she knew that Uzumaki Mito was still alive when Kushina was still in the academy and that the old Uzumaki would die soon after graduation since the fox will be sealed to Kushina then. When Sakura got passed the guards successfully just to sneak a peak of the old Uzumaki woman, she was caught by the old woman herself. Sakura thanked her lucky stars that the woman was so kind and that she was still a child, if not, Sakura was sure that she would've been ordered to be taken to T&I on the spot.

Minato stared at the little girl beside him. She had dismissed him. For a book.

Not that Minato wasn't a bookworm himself, it's just this was unacceptable.

As a child, you would be happy that other people pay attention to you. As a boy, Minato wants Sakura to only focus her attention towards him. Sure, Minato can focus all his attention and being in a book too but he doesn't when Sakura-chan was there since then he would have more important matters to pay attention to than some book.

Back at the academy when they were told that a new student would again be joining them and that the student would be younger than them since she was advance by a few years. Whispers around the classroom immediately circulated when the teacher went outside to fetch the student from the office.

They said that the girl wasn't from Konoha.

They said the girl's village was burned down.

They said they found the girl in front of the village gates clutching a red Konoha shinobi hitai-ate.

They said she has pink hair.

Out of all the voices and statements that went around the room, this was the one that caught his attention the most. It's not that he doesn't believe that she has pink hair since another previously new student has red hair. Minato was intrigued and curious, he never knew anyone with pink hair before. Everyone knew that red hair means Uzumaki, and wonders back then if the pinkette is an Uzumaki. It turns out that no one knows. Sakura was an orphan back at her village and she never knew her last name. So she doesn't have one.

At that time Minato seriously resisted the urge to march down the rows of chairs and tables to go to her and hug her for all it's worth since she was so cute back then, not that she isn't now.

It was another kind of cute, the shy type cute. She was so shy back then but then she got bullied because of her hair and the ones jealous at her skills. Sakura knocked them all out with one touch and when they woke up an hour into class they were paralyzed. Sakura then began to explain the anatomy and chakra points of a person while she removes her paralysis. Less to say, she never got bullied after that and then she started hanging out with Kushina and soon they became the best of friends.

Minato was okay with that, letting another person be Sakura's friend since Minato was sure as hell that he will be her boyfriend anyways.

"Sakura-chan~"

Silence, only the sound of the streets in front of them and the park behind them was what greeted Minato's plea.

 _'Fine then. Drastic situations calls for drastic measures. I **will** get a bruise but meh.'_

Scooting closer to the pinkette who showed no signs of having acknowledged him, and so Minato continued to carry out his plan. Placing his hands gently on the sides of Sakura's torso, Minato lifted the little girl up, and placed her on his lap. The pinkette was quiet for a few seconds and even people coming and go had to pause and utter an _Aww_ because it wasn't everyday they get to see the young Namikaze prodigy fall head over heels in love with a girl... Scratch that, they _do_ see that everyday since the young blonde kept following the pinkette whenever he has time to spare.

After a few minutes and still no response from the pinkette, Minato pushed his luck farther and placed his head on top of the girl in his lap's pink hair. Wrapping his arms around the pinkette as she still reads the book that's full of diagrams and words that Minato can't understand from this view but it looked interesting so he might ask to borrow the book later when Sakura finishes.

Almost half an hour passed by and Minato still enjoying his time with the pinkette, he thanked the gods and whatever deity that was looking out for him for giving him something beautiful.

To the other villagers, the blonde haired kid looked as if he was a dog that just got his favorite treat and was being petted.

Followed by an image of cute concentration from the pinkette on his lap who looks like a kitten looking at a yarn ball too hard.

Which was cute and got a lot of stares from the people passing by.

An hour later an artist passed by and on seeing the display of adorableness set up is stand and art supplies to paint the image.

Minato would have to ask for the portrait later.

Two hours passed by and the painting was finished, now Minato has a picture of him and Sakura sitting on a bench while the girl was on his lap, reading. Minato already took out his own small book of D-rank Wind Jutsu. His head was squished behind the pinkette's head as he read the book sideways with one hand while his right hand continues to hugs Sakura.

Three hours passed by and Minato was still preening like a dog while hiding his grin behind his book on the jealous stares he gained from younger, same age, and older men alike.

Four hours passed by when the horrible sound, in Minato's humble and maybe last opinion in his life, of the large book Sakura was reading closed. Minato was done with his own book half an hour ago, so when the pinkette closed the book he was preparing himself for a beating.

Only to be unprepared for the pinkette to snuggle closer into his hold. Minato was in cloud nine and was dancing in his head while really grinning outside when a mumble made Minato felt like his face just cracked. And his heart stopped.

"Hmm. Naruto, wanna go to Ichiaraku's?"

The young pinkette yawned, while Minato would have usually squished his cheeks for this he was not in the mood, and turned her face upward to the person she thought she was snuggling to. Only to find Minato's face grinning tightly and scarily at her.

"Ah! Uh, M-Minato! W-What are you doing!?"

Minato's grin became scarier by the second. Sakura immediately stopped snuggling onto the blonde and tried to stand up only to achieve the fuuinjutsu journal being knocked onto the grounds of the street.

"Who's Naruto, Sakura-chan."

The question sounded more like a statement and Sakura's instinct was telling her to run like hell.

Sakura tried to smile it off only to slightly falter when Minato's grin disappeared as he pulled her closer towards him.

"Who's Naruto, Sakura?"

Minato asked one more time and in Sakura's panick since this moment eerily resembles that moment when Naruto got jealous of Kakashi-sensei.

So Sakura did what she did to Naruto back then.

She kissed him on the nose and ran like hell.

Minato was shocked enough to lose hold of her waist and when he did Sakura grabbed her fuuinjutsu journal and really ran like the devil was on her toes.

When Minato came back to reality he blushed a pretty shade of red before frowning.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan."

Minato shook his head to himself before disappearing out of sight to track down a certain pinkette.

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe I did that!"

 _ **'I can't believe you did that!'**_

"I'm so stupid!"

 _ **'You're a freakin' genius!'**_

"We are so _not_ on the same page here."

Sakura indeed ran like hell around the village to make a distraction and she already made clones to ran around the village too. She made the clones disperse around the village to spread her chakra so it won't be easily located but Sakura was already having visions from her clones of grinning blondes before the clone dispersed.

After running around the village for a few hours since Sakura really, _really_ wants to lose the blonde this time she finally decided to head back home. She knows that the blonde doesn't know her home and that she was currently with the Sarutobi family as an adopted daughter. Minato doesn't know this.

Heading towards the Hokage tower Sakura felt the familiar cool and yet bright chakra coming her way. Walking to the doors of the Hokage Tower turned into a full out run to her step-father's office when she heard the familiar voice of Minato through the streets.

"Sakura-chan~ You can't hide from me forever!"

* * *

To be continued~

Yay~ A cute and fluffy MinaSaku! The scene of kid Minato with a younger kid Sakura on his lap reading and being oblivious to everything popped into my head and everything just kinda continued from there. Hehehehe... leave a review!

\- Torikki J. ~


	3. Above All I

**_Above All_**

 _"Just you wait! I'll catch up and snatch that title of Hokage, Shannaro!"_

* * *

"Please. Please, just wait Sakura-chan. Don't go yet. Please, please, please just hang on for a little longer."

Minato kept begging and saying the word like a mantra.

He knew he should've have not let that old man let her go! Now look what the fuck happened! God dammit, he just turned away for one second and she goes on accepting mission from that _dumb old fuck_.

"M-Minat-to?"

Said man cursed inwardly at the blood that came out and dribbled on the side of her mouth, outside he immediately smiled at the woman in his arms. He won't curse her now, he won't lecture for her stupidity, that can wait later when she was healed and all fixed up.

"Shhh. Don't talk, Sakura-chan. Just stay awake, okay?"

Minato cooed at the bloody pinkette in his arms, he squeezed her body to will her to stay awake. She can't afford to sleep _now_.

"B-But Minat-to, I'm sleepy..."

Minato just ran faster and squeezed the woman harder.

"You can sleep all you want once Tsunade heals you, okay? I'll keep you in my house for weeks and you can just sleep on my bed _after_ we see Tsunade, _okay?_ "

Minato didn't know what to do or say, the woman in his arms was getting delirious from all the blood loss. Minato was at a lost, he can't lose her _now._ He _can't lose her **ever**._ Minato made another boost in his run to his village, he mutters dark curses in his mind. It was a good thing Sakura already killed Danzo, if not, the old man would have endured a very _slow_ and _painful_ death.

"M-Minato? I-It's getting dark... and c-cold."

Minato gifted himself a brief glance of the slightly shivering pinkette in his arms, this wasn't good. She wasn't shivering much, at least if her body was moving it meant that she was still alive, which she is.

It was getting dark when he left the battlefield, he didn't even stop to clean or feed himself once he had reached Sakura. When he reached her, he instantly made a take off for Konoha.

"H-Hey, M-Minato, look. So many pretty stars..."

Minato glanced at the pinkette he was carrying with a dreadful face but he grinned nonetheless, he looked up and he only saw darkness. Sakura was quiet after that, which made Minato's chest constrict painfully. She didn't even make any sound, no groan or snore. When Minato check her every now and then he would see glassy eyes but still warm and harshly and barely breathing chest.

"Do you think I'll be a pretty star Minato?"

He didn't reply to her, he didn't even want to think about it. On the way to Konoha it felt as though his heart was permanently lodged in his throat, making it hard for him to properly breath while he ran as fast as he can. He never felt that Konoha would be _this_ far from Iwa. _He shouldn't have let her go. He shouldn't have left her at all, but she let him. She let him go and wander alone with his confused thoughts._

"M-Minato. Answer m-me..."

Sakura inhaled a shuddering breath, it felt as though they were sands and rocks in her lungs... She wasn't sure about the rock part though since she _did_ came from Iwa just a moment ago.

"I'll answer you once we get to Tsunade, okay cupcake?"

Minato replied, he squeezed her paler than a moment ago and _definietly_ colder body.

 _'No. Please, don't leave yet. I won't let you leave yet.'_

"The sky is beautiful... d-don't you think, M-Minato?"

Minato hums and became quiet for a moment.

"Please, don't go yet Sakura."

It was nothing more than a mere whisper and could have been lost thanks to the wind speed the blonde was going at but Sakura heard him regardless. Right then and there she was bombarded with memories of her life.

 _"Let's go to Ichiraku's, Sakura-chan! And then we can train after we rest, dattebayo!"_

 _"Hn, dobe. Overslept again?"_

 _"Maa, maa. I was just kidding, Sakura-chan."_

 _"Forehead! Where the hell have you been!?"_

 _"Troublesome woman... stealing my lines..."_

 _"Sakura-san! A faithful customer as always. Want to share dango?"_

 _"S-Sakura-s-san, I wa-want t-to t-thank you-u for helping m-me..."_

 _"I knew it, Akamaru! You damn traitor! You love her more than me from the start didn't you?!"_

 _"It's good to see you as always, Sakura-chan. Why? Because your company is quite relaxing."_

 _"Sakura! Why don't you ever come back to the desert and marry one of my brothers?!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in my face for saving my life why don't you, doc."_

 _"It's always a pleasure working with you, Sakura-san."_

 _"C'mon, Sak! It's target practice! Our target is Lee this time!"_

 _"Oh Youthful Blossom! It is always youthful to see you work hard as an aspiring youthful shinobi!"_

 _"Sakura-san, care to accompany for meditation?"_

 _"Ah, Sakura-chan, can you pass me Patient 3D12?"_

 _"Listen, gaki, as my apprentice you shouldn't be quick to assume the best or assume the worst."_

Sakura couldn't help it, her life was flashing before her eyes. She can feel it, her blood and life slowly draining away even as Minato pumps chakra in his legs and ran like never before. Sakura new they were well past Fire's borders but not near Konoha enough to use Minato's Hiraishin Seal.

Sakura was happy. Maybe now, she wouldn't be left behind by her team again. She can finally catch up with them.

 _"Nice to meet to meet you, Sakura-chan! Let's have ramen, dattebane!"_

 _"You really are an impressive healer, Sakura-san."_

 _"And why would you take my words as my apprentice? I'm nothing but a failure."_

 _"I may just be a child, Sakura-san, but I am intelligent for my age."_

 _"Ugh. Shikaku, I love the man but he's such a lazy ass."_

 _"You hear that boy! We get to break stuff!"_

 _"Fugaku dear, don't just stand there."_

 _"Village first, right?"_

 _"Sakura-shishou! I did it! I finally did it..."_

 _"Sakura-sensei! What are you doing! Get out off the way!"_

 _"Sakura-sensei. Please don't."_

 _"Why can't you just stay with me, cupcake?"_

"Sakura-chan, I told you not to close your eyes yet."

Minato whispered while squeezing the girl harder, to him her body felt even colder than that one time in snow country.

Sakura eyes blinked open.

Oh that's right.

She might not even go to the same place where her teammates are.

 _"I give you this chance for a reason..."_

Sakura blinked her eyes open, right someone sent her back to the past.

Sakura thinks about her current life and the people she was about to leave behind.

Sakura frowns, before trying and succeeding in moving all her chakra around her heart to keep it beating. So as long as the heart is working, any other organ is replaceable.

"Minato, you think I'll be a bright star, right?"

Minato didn't answer, he just squeezed her again tighter. To keep her awake.

But Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Her body felt so heavy like rocks and her eyelids were like lead.

"Minato..."

"Sakura... _please_ don't."

"I'm sleepy, Minato."

"Sleep after we see Tsunade, Sakura."

"Just..."

Sakura coughed out blood.

"... wake me in the morning, okay?"

Minato still haven't stopped running, they were _so close to the village_ that he can almost feel the seal he place thrum with anticipation.

And there.

Minato felt it.

It felt as though he went through some thick chakra barrier.

He can finally use his now useful seal.

He prided himself on his fast record.

Why break it now?

 ** _"Hiraishin no Jutsu."_**

* * *

He feels useless.

So utterly and painfully useless.

They all do.

He was sure if he were ever in that state the pinkette would have marched to his body to kick close death's door and slap him on the face while fixing him up, good as new.

Meanwhile, here _he is_ doing nothing but waiting for those _damn_ double doors to open.

He wasn't alone.

The five female forms of Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Yoshino, Uchiha Mikoto, Hyuuga Nariko, and Yamanaka Miru sat together with solemn expressions as they wait to here new of their female friend. The Female Inuzuka Head can't come right now as it seems she was just sent on a mission on the borders of Fire to scout and survey for recon.

The girls along with their husbands and other people Minato didn't even bother to recognize were there and present, waiting for news, waiting for _anything_ to happen and hoping that this was just _no_ problem for their miracle worker.

And when everything was finally over, after waiting for the rest of the day, Minato didn't even think and bothered to bath if Tsunade hadn't threaten him in not allowing him to see the pinkette. And so, after a quick yet thorough shower, Minato was there, clean and fed (somewhat), ready to hear Tsunade's new or update on the pinkette's status.

Tsunade inhaled deeply through her nose, she almost lost her. She almost lost _Sakura,_ her student. But she didn't, Sakura was stable now and they only have to wait for chakra exhaustion to be set aside and see if the woman wanted to wake up or not. Tsunade knew that this would be long, a couple of years at most since Sakura was in a coma.

If Tsunade lost Sakura, she didn't know what to do. Sakura was the one who begged her through tears and snarky comments that Tsunade was needed back at the village, and here she was. Failing all over again. But Tsunade already made her resolved, Sakura would beat this. She can't lose her, Tsunade would spiral down to self-doubt and disappointment all over again but this time harder and deeper than ever before into the deep dark abyss of oblivion.

"Sakura's fine."

That made everyone's pensive and dreadful looks lighten up immediately, especially a certain blonde hair young man.

Sakura's fine.

Sakura's fine.

 _Sakura's fine._

Those two words just kept echoing in Minato's head and it felt as though he can finally breath after so many _years._

"But,"

Minato's felt suddenly as though his heart has been shattered into thousands and thousands of tiny little pieces by a rock.

"I'm not sure if she'll wake up. Her body is already in a stable condition, the only problem is her exhaustion and consciousness. After a few days, Sakura should be at optimal health but I'm not sure if she'll wake up or not."

Tsunade inhaled deeply once more. This, she thanked Kami for this just moments ago after the surgery. She thanked Kami over and over because of _this._

Tsunade pointed at Minato with her eyes, not her fingers.

"You. I will be blunt. Sakura heart stopped when you arrived here."

Hearing this, Minato's mind already went spinning with different situations of what-if's but he squashed his thoughts and just paid attention to the Slug Princess.

What if he didn't made it in time?

What if Tsunade wasn't skilled as a healer?

What if Sakura didn't trained the medics that healed her?

What if Sakura didn't imrpoved the hospital well enough to take care of her?

What if he really had been late?

"If it weren't for your speed and seals, Sakura would have died. She would have also died if she didn't placed all of chakra into her heart to preserve it for a few more seconds for you two to reach me. Sakura's state right now is intentional, she placed herself in a self-induced coma using her chakra. This is risky since there is a slim chance that she would never wake up again but it was the best bet you two had, I presume."

Minato just stood there with blank eyes.

Ever since he got here, he didn't even bother to talk to Inoichi, Choza, Shikaku or anyone else for that matter.

He couldn't bring it himself to forget those viridian eyes that shone brighter than the stars when they star gaze.

He couldn't trick his heart into not missing the pink tresses he combs with his hands every morning they woke up if they were in the same bed.

No, Minato didn't even miss a beat or so much as blink when he replied back.

"No. Just wait, she'll wake up soon."

* * *

Wait.

That was the only thing Minato can do, he'll do it while doing his other responsibilities. Like training his genin, fight Iwa, clean their house, take care of himself, help his genin with their other problems and visit Sakura as many times and as long as possible. Practicing to be Hokage could wait, after Sakura woke up.

She promised to be there after all.

And inside Minato's mind, a tiny part of him resented the old man Sarutobi for letting Sakura go on with the mission. He resented the old man for being so sentimental in choosing Danzo's words instead of his own.

But Minato ignores that part of his mind with the logical part of his brain, which was always countered with comments that made Minato quiet and think for a moment.

If he becomes Hokage, will he do this too?

Will he choose a friend over the lives of so many others and realize too late that _that_ friend was just a mistake?

Minato doesn't think much of this as he sits down on the chair besides the pinkette's bed.

He sees a cute white fluffy stuffed dog being hold lightly by Sakura's arms. It seems the Inuzuka head made a visit. Observing the flowers and sweets on the table beside her bed Minato can guess the people who visited his pinkette but thought nothing else of it.

After a week of Minato's return to Konohagakure, the position and state of their most beloved flower quickly spread like wild fire.

Minato was getting sick at the pitiful glances directed at him but at least he was talking again unlike the first three days of his return.

He didn't do anything but bath, eat, and go to Sakura at that time. Going as far as somewhat ignoring his genin team.

It was when Tsunade confronted him that Sakura would beat him to a pulp when she finds out you were like this during her sleep.

Minato somewhat woke up after that talk and tried to act like his usual self again.

Minato resolved himself to not falter in grinning as he stays with the pinkette this morning.

He already reschedules team training to the afternoon.

Sometimes, Minato would talk to Sakura while he was there but his voice was so quiet and soft that you would think he was lip syncing.

Nonetheless, Minato kept grinning, he promised to himself that he would greet Sakura first with a smile and not tears without fail.

Because above all, Minato needed Sakura.

If she disappeared, Iwa would be decimated since that was the only way to vent his anger out to the dumb old fuck who tried to kill her.

After all, Sakura never failed to smile at him before.

* * *

To be continued~

I kinda stopped writing this in the beginning when I found the file again just this evening and decided to continue it. Somewhat angsty though... Here MinaSaku nonetheless! And a long one too... but not that long.

\- Torikki J. ~


	4. Double Cross I

**_Double Cross_**

 _"Betray a friend,_

 _and you'll often find you have ruined yourself."_

* * *

 _"Sakura, I trusted you."_

 _"Minato, I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"_

Minato stares at the papers on his desk blankly with hollow eyes. He should be happy, his village is safe, his people are alive and well, his people trust him, he achieved his dream, and there was a girl who actually cares for him.

He should be happy with his life.

But he's _not._

He couldn't _understand,_ why? _Why_ did she chose _his_ side? Was his company that terrible? Was he that annoying? He doesn't know what her problems were but if she could have _told him,_ he could've fixed it all. He could have handled _all_ her problem and she would have stayed with him. She would have stayed with him within the village and be happy.

But she didn't, she just confronted him. She confronted him in his office when he heard scrolls were missing from the village's sacred archive.

 _"What have you **done?"**_

 _"I'm so sorr-ry, Minato. I-I... I'm **sorry** for letting you think we could've have a chance."_

He should have put all the pieces together. The way she was always so nervous around him, the way she was always so terrified at night if he was around her. He should've guessed it all but _no._

Minato thought she was like that because she liked him, _hell_ , Minato thought Sakura _love_ him. But he was wrong, he was so _damn wrong_ and he's **pissed.**

He's such an _idiot_.

Finding an injured woman at the gates with a Konohagakure headband? He should have been more cautious, should have been more suspicious.

But he wasn't. All because he thought they could've have a chance, a chance of a life together.

 _Kami_ , he's so stupid.

It's been two week since she left.

Two weeks since he felt her hugs.

Two weeks since he heard her voice, two weeks since he saw her face.

Two weeks since he saw the fire in her eyes, two weeks since he saw her smile.

Minato glanced at the broken parts of what used to be a pen. He accidentally crushed it with all the pressure he had been applying.

 ** _"Why?"_**

 _"..."_

 _"God dammit, **why Sakura?!** "_

 _"... Village's burden first, Minato. The Village always comes first, right Minato?"_

He doesn't understand her. Village first? She stole important scroll about reviving the dead and _other_ important documents all for the sake of the village? Along with the scroll about techniques from the Shodaime?

How does _that_ help the village?

 _"Oh my kami!- Minato, don't **do** that! I think my heart stopped for a moment because of seeing your face."_

She betrayed them.

Minato plucked the plastic shards that were lightly embedded in his hands, some shards were deep enough to make him bleed. Throwing the plastic pieces into the trash bin at the side of his desk, Minato flashed out of his office and appeared in the middle of a training ground that was far, very far from the main parts of the village but still part of the village.

She betrayed them.

 _"Hah, got ya good, blondie!"_

Minato couldn't help but think that this was just all a dream. Looking at the crater she made when she came here, Minato, for a moment, thought that she was going to walk out from the tree line and say that this was all just a joke. A _damn_ and _not_ at _all_ funny joke, but a joke nonetheless.

She betrayed them.

 _"Minato~ Treat me ramen, shannaro! I won the bet fair and square!"_

Minato went to the wooden training posts. Touching the dents that were already made at the wooden surface with gentleness as if he was touching glass.

She betrayed _him._

 _"... I think I love you, Minato. And I'm scared to think that."_

Minato glared at the wooden post that would have sent any other shinobi running for their lives. Minato punched the wooden post with no chakra, not like he can do that anyways.

He was so _damn_ happy when he heard her say that the night of the New Year's Festival. He was on cloud nine for the rest of the night and the following day, but he left her alone to sort out her thoughts.

That was two days before the scrolls went missing.

He kept hitting the post and kicking it like he would with any enemy shinobi. Minato kept practicing taijutsu on the wooden post till he was tired and it was well into the afternoon. The sun was already setting and he finally noticed that he completely obliterated the wooden post, it has holes and is not qualified to be of used anymore.

Minato felt his knees buckle and he fell on all fours on the ground.

He couldn't understand, _why?_

Why did she leave Konoha?

Why did she leave her friends?

Why did she leave him?

He couldn't even begin to comprehend what kind of goal she had when she befriended him, when she befriended them all.

Drip, drip, drip.

Was Konoha not good enough to call home?

 _Was he not enough to make her stay?_

Minato's mind draw into a blank and dark oblivion before a tiny voice that was previously shoved in the deepest, darkest corner in his reared it's ugly head.

 _ **'Yes.'**_

The voice answereed and it didn't stop. It kept on going and going with his flaws.

 _'You left her alone many times didn't you?'_

 _'You left her a lot of time for Kushina.'_

 _'You almost cost her her life when you couldn't even save your team.'_

 _'You chose another mission instead of staying with her to protect your so called friends.'_

 _'You kept pushing her into an edge of a cliff.'_

 _'You kept annoying her when she was so busy with the hospital.'_

 ** _'Your fault.'_**

Drip, drip, drip.

Minato froze at the voice.

 _'Your fault she left.'_

 _'Your fault she left.'_

 _'Your fault she left to Orochimaru.'_

 _'Your fault she left to that snake.'_

 _'Your fault she left-'_

" _ **Shut up!**_ "

Minato roared to the open training field, some part of his mind said he should stop or else he would ruin his position as Kage but another part of his mind said to shout it all out since they were alone anyways.

 _'It's your fault I left, Minato.'_

Minato's hollow eyes widened at the voice, it was _her_ voice. Minato was on his knees and his head was bowed low against the hard and unforgiving ground.

 _'Your fault I left, Minato.'_

 _'You should have stopped me, Minato.'_

 _'Weak, Minato. You're so weak, couldn't even stop me from going to that snake bastard.'_

Minato clutched his head hard and pulled his blonde hair. Her voice, it was all around him. Blaming him for leaving her, accusing him as the reason she left.

 _'I thought you love me, why didn't you made me stay?'_

 _'We could have been living together if you could have been stronger, smarter.'_

"Please, _stop._ Just _stop."_

 _'Stop? Stop at what Minato?'_

 _'Stop in saying the truth?'_

Her voice was everywhere in the clearing. It was as if it were bouncing off invisible walls around him and echoing deep into his mind and soul.

" _I said shut up!_ "

Silence. She stopped talking. Minato opened his empty blue eyes, the voices stopped. Minato instantly regretted it, he couldn't hear her voice anymore. How could he? He already said he wanted her to stop.

Minato dimly notes that the ground he was staring at was wet with his tears.

 _"I **love** you, Minato... I-I... I love you **so** much, it hurts. I hope you'll understand."_

Understand _what?_ She _should_ have said thing to him! _Then_ he would understand and he could have made all her problems go away!

Love him? Minato wants to laugh at the cruel and undeniable lie.

He should have _known_ that she would never come to _love him_.

All of it was a _lie._

Minato shunshined out of the clearing and into his home, the rain was starting to soak him and the ground he cried on.

* * *

Minato bangs his head on the walls of his tiled bathroom.

 _'I should stop doing this.'_

But he can't. He's afraid to forget her that even the painful memories were welcomed.

Minato sighs, he's so tired. Turning off the shower and stepping out while wrapping a white towel around his waist, he made his way to the front of his mirror.

Minato sees a guy with bright blonde hair and cobal blue eyes. Minato dries his blonde hair with another white towel before putting it around his shoulders and making his way out of his personal bathroom and into his bedroom.

Putting on the jounin pants he earlier placed on top of his bed mechanically and the blue long sleeved jounin shirt he always wears. Minato heard someone appear in his house in a puff of smoke, Minato guesses it was anbu. They, beside his students and Kushina who always uses the door, were the only ones visiting him anymore. He was glad of that, he doesn't want to accidentally harm annoying people anyways.

Stepping out of his bedroom and into the hallway that leads downstairs, Minato walks towards the living room. He heard the noise come from there.

Upon descending down the stair, Minato saw that he was correct. It was anbu.

"What is it?"

Minato waits for the anbu to finish summarizing things in his head with silence. Minato raised an eyebrow at the fox with red stripes mask wearing ninja, what sort of problem could the anbu be thinking about.

"Well?"

Minato watches as the anbu seem to deem it okay to announce the information his carrying without his superior blowing his head off.

"Hokage-sama, Sarutobi-sama is acquiring for your immediate company and asistance revolving around a serious matter that I cannot disclose to you."

Minato thinks with disbelief, that was it? He thought it was something much more important, but Minato guess that the old man must have something great to say to him if it was this important.

"Ah, I see. Well then, I will go to the tower as soon as I'm finished-"

"Sakura-hime-sama has returned to the village with fatal injuries and is already being treated with the most capable medics she has trained herself. She had return last night and appeared to Sarutobi-sama's living quarters. Sarutobi-sama-"

 _"Why_ didn't you tell me so _earlier?_ "

Was all what the anbu heard before he felt a rush of wind and his blonde Hokage was already gone from his previous place at the bottom of the stair case.

The anbu counted to ten seconds before he finally let out a breath of relief.

Thank Kami he didn't get his head ripped off.

* * *

To be continued~

Another angsty MinaSaku! Sorry about that! I just couldn't help it!

Sorry if my writing style changes every few chapter often, I just can't help that too. It's in our nature to change, after all.

\- Torikki J. ~


	5. Level Up I

**_Level up_**

 _"You kinda get used to the craziness of other people when you hang around them frequently._

 _And sooner, this craziness you first called will be normal to you."_

* * *

 ** _"What have you people done to me? I will destroy this pathetic village for trying to control me!-"_**

"Kurama."

Like magic, the Kyuubi paused from it's rant as he stood up from his previous position flat on the ground like road kill.

"... Sakura-hime?"

The people watched with mouth agape and eyes bulging out of their sockets at Kyuubi who addressed the woman who just showed she could destroy the fox itself, princess.

"... Sarutobi-jiji did the Kyuubi just..."

"Yes, yes he did, Minato."

Minato watched, agape at his girlfriend who just _leveled the freaking nine-tailed fox_.

"So it wasn't one of your pathetic people who controlled me?"

"Yep. Sorry for the mess, Kurama but could you just... you know. Make yourself a tiny bit smaller?"

Sakura said as she gestured her forefinger and thumb pressed together.

The shinobi present watched with fascination and fear as the Kyuubi seems to snort before a blind light covers it's large form.

The fox figure of light shrank smaller and smaller and transformed into a humanoid figure standing beside the pinkette.

"You know, Kurama, when I said smaller I kinda expected you to just get smaller and not transform yourself into a human."

"I don't give damn about your expectations, brat."

Fugaku turned his head to his side and glanced, amused, at his blonde Hokage gaping at his pink haired girlfriend being surrounded by tan arms of an orange haired man with red fox eyes.

"What the _hell?!_ Sakura! You didn't _tell_ me _anything_ about _this!_ "

Shikaku sighed and watched as his blonde leader teleported from one of roof tops of a building and down to the ground inside the crater he and his fellow shinobi were surrounding.

"This is too troublesome..."

Choza heard his teammate muttered and he couldn't help but sweat drop at his blonde hokage as said blonde hokage shout at his girlfriend of ' _Not telling me you know the Kyuubi.'_ and ' _Don't ever do that again, idiot! You could have died!'_ and what not.

Inoichi just observed the ornage haired man who has _nine orange tails swishing behind him_ as said orange haired man placed a possessive arm on the clearly clueless pinkette with shocked eyes.

This just clearly shouts trouble.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa._ Just shut up brat. God damn, Hime, he's bad as the other blonde haired idiot."

Minato froze in his rants as he heard the Kyuubi mutter something about another blonde idiot, he had heard many times of being called by a name of some else he doesn't know by Sakura

Minato glared at the casual arms around _his_ girlfriend's shoulders.

"Okay, okay. Minato, geeze, I'm sorry. I won't give you a scare again."

Minato couldn't believe this woman.

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ That's all what you have to say!? _Dammit,_ Sakura don't ever do something like that again! He could have killed you!"

Minato shouted as he pulled on his locks and stared heavenwards before pointing at the orange haired _smirking_ man beside his girlfriend with an enraged face.

Sakura winced at her boyfriend's worry rant. Maybe she had gone too far...

"Like I would kill Kura-hime even with someone else controlling me. You don't get to meet someone as pretty as her ever century."

Some of the Konoha shinobi present felt their jaws drop to the ground and their eyes bulge out of their sockets as not only did the _Kyuubi_ complimented their Blossom Princess, Kurama pulled the clueless girl towards him with his arms on her waist as he dipped her down with one hand tipping her chin up. Orange tails swish and swoosh around the air smugly.

Minato is pissed.

 _"Let my girlfriend the **fuck** go before I fucking gut you and use your fur as a rug."_

The atmosphere was tense as their blonde and normally sunny and happy-go-lucky Hokage glare at the smirking nine tailed man in a way that made some of the shinobi pray for their lives once more. The pressure in the atmosphere made it difficult for some of the shinobi to even breath.

Kurama smirked, showing his white sparkly fangs.

"As if I'm _scared_ of a brat like you."

Some people swore they heard a very taught bow string snap after those words.

But, thank kami, before anything happened the woman in the Kyuubi's arms spoke.

"Kurama, what the _hell_ do you _think_ you're _doing?_ Do you want _me_ to _seal you?"_

Kurama looked down at the woman in his arms, he watches amused as the pinkette puffed up her cheeks and glared at him with the same ferociousness Kurama could relate to an annoyed kitten.

 _'Damn men and their egos.'_

Sakura thought darkly before she tugged at the fox ears on Kurama's head.

"Itai! What the hell was that for, woman?"

Kurama asked as he let carefully let go of said woman and rub his ears.

"That was for being annoying, brat."

Sakura said, copying his way of speech. Kurama couldn't help but feel excitement run through him as his tails go back and forth like an energized puppy.

Sakura only took one step forward and her face was immediately slammed into something hard. Holding her sore nose, Sakura looked up to see her boyfriend's frowning face.

"Waht? I thunk yu bronk my ngose."

"Can I kill that guy?"

"Minato don't be an idiot, you can't kill tailed beasts. You know that."

"You can try your best, twerp."

Minato scowled at the orange haired man and he quickly close his arms around _his_ pinkette.

Kurama watced with amusement at the blonde haired brat. Sure he loves Sakura too but he knows she doesn't feel the same way, not because he was a tailed beast but because someone already took her heart.

But damn, it was so fun riling her blonde haired idiots. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at fate, if it wasn't the blonde haired brat being possessive of her it was his father.

Hiruzen sighed to himself as he observed the whole scene below him from his perched on the roof top Minato previously occupied.

"You think the village will be safe with the Kyuubi running around like that, Sandaime-sama?"

Hiruzen glanced beside him to see the raven haired man as he give his answer.

"I'm more worried about Minato."

Well, at least not all of the village was destroyed.

And Sakura was always there to beat those idiot to a pulp anyways.

Hiruzen sighs once more.

He's so lucky he already found his successor.

His too old to handle this kind of crap.

* * *

To be continued~

Sorry if it was too short. Here's Kurama x Sakura x Minato! It's just cute and the scene just kinda popped into my head.

\- Torikki J. ~


	6. Level Up II

_**Level Up**_

 _"I can't believe this."_

* * *

 _"Why_ the **fuck** are _you_ still here and _not_ trapped inside some god damn shitty stone or doll?"

The blonde haired brat amuses him to no end, like his son will in the future.

Minato stares at the orange haired man, he is certainly not amused at his current predicament.

He imagined things happening differently when he was on his way home.

For one, he expected his beautiful girlfriend cooking him something in the kitchen or reading some medical jargon he could not even begin to comprehend in their living room on the sofa and greet him with a hug and kiss then maybe if they're in the mood, proceed things in their bedroom.

But _no._

Minato _absolutely_ did _not_ expect a bare chested man with nine _fucking_ tails and orange hair or fur, whatever the orange haired man calls that itchy shit, lying on _his_ **god damn** sofa. Looking perfectly comfortable with watching television and eating some cake Minato _swore_ Sakura made for him.

"Honestly, brat, you're too loud."

The... _thing_ did not even so much as spare a glance at his direction and just continued watching on the television while lying sideways on the couch with on arm to support his head and the other putting cake, _Minato's_ cake, in his mouth.

Minato wanted to hack off those annoyingly fluffy swishing tails of the bastard so much.

"Look, _Kurama._ Get off _my_ damn couch, stop eating _my_ damn cake, and get out of _my_ **fucking** house."

The cake stealing culprit finally spared a glance towards the pissed of blonde haired Kaga, and with a smirk. Kurama licks off the frosting of his lip before moving in a sitting position and stretched like the kitsune he is. He just finished the eating the cake anyway.

"Wow, brat. This is the thanks I get for even considering on _not_ destroying this damn village."

Minato didn't even so much as blink at the subtle threat and statement of power, he could seal that guy's ass if only the pinkette allowed him to.

Minato groaned in his hands with frustration of an annoyed cat, which earned an amused smirk from the man-kitsune who is now in the kitchen, washing the plate he used. Sakura would level him again if he just left it there and Kurama is sure as hell that the blonde wouldn't wash dishes for him even if he directed his Bijudama directly at the blonde's face.

"Damn pieces of fur... resting in my fucking house like he owns the place..."

Miinato mutters to himself darkly as he removes his white Yondaime Coat, Sakura gave it to him on his coronation which made him the most happiest man on earth.

But right now Minato isn't feeling so happy.

He achieved his dream and got a pretty girl, who's a badass kunoichi that could paralyze you then kill you with only her left pinky finger, as a girlfriend and soon to be wife.

Why wouldn't he be happy?

Well, Minato just recently discovered the bane of his existence. Who is now casually getting food in his refrigerator like he owned the place.

"Why the hell are you in my house?"

"I thought we were through with that."

The kitsune man answered with his head still in the refrigerator, his tails still swishing behind him.

"Answer the god damn question, you rat."

Minato demanded as he enters the Kitchen after fixing his stuff, scrolls he brought home for work and some books Sakura mentioned she like, and proceeded to go by the island table that is located in front of the stoves.

Minato took a red apple from the basket of fruits on the island table and proceeded to eat it after washing it in the sink which is located on the walls besides the stoves and also in front of the island table.

"Who are you calling rat, brat? I should kill you but Kura-hime won't be happy with that."

Kurama threatened the not intimidated blonde as he still searched the blonde's fridge for one more snack.

"I came because I wanted to see my hime. And of course, she was called on emergency from the hospital. The cake she made you was delicious by the way."

Kurama's nine tails swished back and forth faster as he finally removed his head from Minato's fridge.

"She left a note for you. I think I placed it near the plates or something."

Minato could feel his cold fury run in his veins, the fucking fox ate his cake! And called his girlfriend his princess! If Minato could, he would gut the fox and just make a clone to act like him for the rest their lives.

But sadly, his girlfriend is a genjutsu expert and can see through everything. Minato even suspects that the girl can read people's minds more adequately than Inoichi ever could with their clan technique. That was only sometimes though.

Minato was about to get the note he saw earlier but thought it was nothing important, it was just lying there after all, when he saw what the Kyuubi actually searched his fridge for.

Oh _hell_ no.

Flashing in front of the smirking orange haired man-fox, he kinda expected that from the blonde, Minato was about to snatch the package the tan man was holding but the other man quickly dodged away.

"You're quick for a brat."

"Give that back, you furry bastard!"

* * *

Sakura was not amused.

"Let me get this straight."

Sakura started as she massaged the area between her eyes, she could already feel the major migraine this will give her.

"You,"

Sakura looked at Kurama with narrowed viridian eyes that seem to whisper, _Breath the wrong way_ _and I will paralyze you for life._

"Came to our house to see me and instead found the cake I made for Minato and ate it all to spite him."

Kurama didn't say a word but the smug smirk tells Minato that he's proud as fuck.

"And you,"

Minato stiffened when his lovely, beautiful, and hopefully in a merciful mood girlfriend turned her piercing viridian eyes towards him.

"You rose up to his bait when you saw him take your chocolate pudding?"

Silence spread through out Sakura's office like water on the ground.

 _"Kami,_ Minato. I could just, you know, make another batch for you. And you, yes _you fox_ face, don't you have _anything_ better to do than annoy the idiot?"

On one hand, Minato is happy as hell when his soon to be wife said she would make more chocolate pudding he was always so secretly obsessed about, on the other Minato is quite sulky that his girlfriend called him idiot.

"Can't help it, kid. He reminds me of the other idiot. Besides, the red head Uzumaki is too busy with her new born baby for her to even seal me or for me to annoy her with anything."

Minato's mood quickly dampened when the fox mentioned 'the other idiot'. He knows that Sakura must have had someone very special to her before that resembles him. Sometimes when Sakura thought he was sleeping, Minato could hear her whisper apologies and promises to the night.

"Ugh, Kurama I forgot how much of a dick you could be."

The kitsune flashed her a charming, feral, and most importantly predatory smirk with sharp red eyes.

"You have no idea, darling."

" _Okay, you_ _shut up_ and _stop_ flirting with _my_ girlfriend. And Sakura, sweetie, please don't bring anymore tailed beasts at home if they're all gonna end up like _him._ A pain in the ass."

Minato looked at his girlfriend with cobalt blue eyes that made the pink haired woman fidget and twirl her hair with her fingers while looking at the sealing.

"Well... actually the Yondaime Mizukage sent me a personal letter saying I need to visit Mizu and check on his seal for a while and he would think about further strengthening our alliance with them... I mean, it's not like I'll come back with a new tailed beast in tow."

"The Mizukage sent _what?_ "

Kurama just laid there on Sakura's couch inside her office with his nine tails swishing around lazily. Kurama could care less about the blonde haired brat but his Hime care for his safety and by extension, Kurama would care too. Albeit only very, very slightly. Kurama loved Sakura enough to hand her over to another man that would make her happy but Kurama would still be there by her side. He will never leave he no matter what, being controlled was just a side attraction.

Besides, she already told him that she wouldn't have it any other way. Kurama is happy with that.

"Want me to accomapny you, Hime? I think I smell a scent of Suna in one of your drawers, don't tell me they're asking for you too?"

"No."

"Mina-"

"No. Nope. No. I don't care what other kages says, you are my damn pretty girlfriend and I am the freakin' Hokage. Whatever I say goes, and I say you spend the weekend with me. I'll alert every shinobi in this village to keep you away ten meters from the village gates and walls."

Sakura sighed in submission, which made Minato's serious face disappear and replacing it was a smile.

He could care less about the kitsune man lying down on his girlfriend's couch.

Besides, Sakura thinks, if the other Yondaime kages' really need her, they will send her more ninjas and letters.

"Sakura-chan, can you make me chocolate pudding now?"

* * *

To be continued~

Yay! Another Kurama x Sakura x Minato short fic! Continuation from the last chapter. I know right? I would have never ever thought of this threesome but the story took a life of it's own. Thank you all for the support.

Please leave a review~

\- Torikki J. ~


	7. Like Teacher, Like Student I

**_Like Teacher, Like Student_**

 _"You know how it goes,_

 _like father, like son_."

* * *

 _'This was a terrible, **terrible** idea.'_

Minato admits that this whole scenario was _kinda_ his fault but still, how was _he_ supposed to just _know_ that _this_ would happen.

First of all, when he asked Sakura to join in on their Team training he fully expected Sakura to focus on Rin in teaching the young brunette the ways of a medic nin.

He did not account for her to join in on their spars.

Which led him to his current disposition.

"That was so cool, Sakura-chan!"

Obito, the sweet and annoying idiot, exclaimed loudly as his hands gesture around wildly with his wide dark coal eyes on the smiling pinkette. The raven haired boy is getting _too_ familiar with the ethereal woman in Minato's humble opinion.

Sakura giggled in mirth, the raven haired brat reminds her so much of her blonde idiot that it hurts yet welcomed at the same time.

"Thanks, Obito-kun. If it weren't for you finding me in that river though, I wouldn't have been here to teach and train with you guys."

Obito found his new idol, his _perfectly awesome_ and _beautiful_ idol. The pinkette's moves were awesome and it made the earth groan in devastation and tremble as the pinkette's swiftly punched the earthen land, making jagged pieces of earth rise upwards.

It was so _awesome._

And the pinkette matched his not as awesome sensei's speed too! Seeing Minato-sensei surprised and gape like an idiot was so hilarious that Obito thinks he's in love.

"Hn."

Little Kakashi crossed his arms protectively over his chest as he turns his head and eyes away from the chattering group of Rin, Obito and Sakura. Even though he looks as though his attention was on the wrecked field in front of him, Kakashi dutifully listened in his team's conversation. At least the blush from his face already disappeared.

At first when Kakashi saw the small and petite woman enter the training field, Kakashi's first thought was that the woman looked as though she couldn't even lift a tiny twig. Kakashi's other assumption was that the _pink_ haired woman is a medic nin and was there to help Rin, he honestly has no idea how a ninja could even survive with pink hair. Kakashi, right then, thanked the gods that at least his hair was silver but he too finds it hard to cover it up in stealth missions.

"Yeah! That was totally _awesome,_ Sakura-shishou! You fought like Tsunade-hime-sama!"

Kakashi's guess that the woman was a medic nin and was there to help Rin was quickly proven correct as he discovered Rin's eyes turned into stars. Turns out the pinkette was the head of the hospital and a field medic, Kakashi inwardly snorted at that a few minutes ago. The small woman looked as though she couldn't even lift a freaking _leaf_ let alone be subjected to field missions.

"Well, I did train from her for a few years before travelling on my own after all."

He instantly realized his mistake when the pink haired woman asked if she could join in their spar, leaving Rin with a few exercises and tips. Oh, how _wrong_ and _embarrassed_ Kakashi was when the pinkette tapped the ground as if it were glass and then the whole field shattered. Kakashi, right then and there while blushing like an idiot, realized what the term _look underneath the underneath_ meant. He will never dis women or people's looks ever again.

"Kakashi-teme! What are you sulking around for!? Did you just _see_ what Sakura-chan did too Minato-sensei?! It was _epic!_ "

Obito shouted as he turned to his friend with a grin. The raven haired idiot know no bounds in Kakashi's opinion as said raven haired idiot called their _sensei_ in such a familiar way. And in the privacy of Kakashi's mind, he could admit that he was a tad bit jealous.

Sakura smiled softly at the scene before turning back on Rin and answered the girl's question.

And then there was Minato, a few feet away from his Team's spot on the other side of the _fucking huge_ crater in the middle of the field. He was surprised at the petite woman's strength and gaped at her for a while but then the woman flashed in front of him in a similar way of his Hiraishin Technique. He found the pinkette's smirking face so god damn _sexy_ at that time so Minato did not move whatsoever from his spot and that led him to his defeat. Man, he's so _screwed._

A few minutes later in capturing his two other gaping students, Sakura won their team versus her challenge. Minato admits that he shouldn't have been surprised at her strength but he was surprised at her _speed,_ she's almost as fast as him! And that made him tremble in excitement at the pinkette, though he certainly did not tremble visibly. Inwardly, Minato's already thinking a hundred ways of blackmail and trickery in making the pinkette train with him or race. Minato's always up for the challenge after all.

But he _so_ did not account his two, scratch that _all_ of his students to be swayed by the pinkette. One of them is already stabbing him in the back by making him look like an idiot while the the other one he already accepted that he couldn't teach her what she needed so he asked for outside help.

And Sakura, the outside help was currently stealing his students.

Minato frowned. More like the other way around, he's students are stealing _his_ Sakura. Sure, Minato still hadn't confessed yet since he becomes so jumpy when the topic comes up but that's beside the point.

* * *

Minato had _no idea_ how they ended at Sakura's cozy home with a front and back yard but here they are.

"Are you sure I can have this, Sakura-shishou?!"

"Of course, Rin! I got tired of rereading those a long time ago."

Minato distantly heard Rin and Sakura's conversation upstairs in her bedroom.

The blonde teacher and his two other recently annoying students were lounging on the first floor of Sakura's cozy house in the living room. The boys were walking around as they look at pictures on Sakura's wall or tabletops. Minato is not happy with his supposed to be _obedient_ students. Fuck that, when has his students ever been obedient. Even Rin these days was becoming rebellious.

"Kakashi."

Said silver haired young teen turned around from the picture he was inspecting, a picture of Sakura and some Suna medics grinning proudly as they seemed to have finished a successful difficult looking surgery in Suna.

"Hai, Minato-sensei?"

Minato did not believe the innocent and lazy look his student directed him one bit, the cobalt blue eyes man was standing behind the green worn looking couch. When they entered the house the first room they saw was an open living room and to the right was a medium sized kitchen with the dining table near the large window that can be seen in front of the house. On the other end of the wall in front of the door was the staircase on the side of the wall leading upstairs to the bedrooms.

The house was comfy and homey enough for one family. Minato fought down his blush in thinking of Sakura and him making a family. Minato coughed in his hands as his blush disappears, Kakashi was no idiot. He saw his sensei blush and his dark eyes narrowed in question and suspicion.

"Did you two purposely chose _that_ box to carry when we helped Sakura with her things?"

Ah yes, Minato remembers now. Sakura bought this comfy house two weeks ago and still haven't moved her stuff yet. And Obito, being the helpful person he is, offered their assistance. Of course, this wasn't a mission. It was more like a favor and his students could have handled it on their own but Minato wasn't one to be outwitted by his _own freakin'_ student.

While carrying the heavier boxes from Sakura's previous apartment, his students chose the smaller boxes. At that time, Minato was curious as to why Kakashi chose one of the smallest box then place it on top of another box name clothing. Obito helped with the picture frames, which was really a stupid idea now that Minato thinks because that boy could break anything accidentally. Fortunately, Obito managed not to break everything and those that he did he asked Sakura to come with him this weekend to pick new ones with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and cheeky grin.

That made Minato scowled behind Sakura at that time, the boy was grating on his nerves. He can't believe he's being one up by his own student!

Rin at that time helped her Shishou with the sensitive medical stuff that Sakura kept in her apartment like dangerous plants, easily breakable herbs, glass instruments and vials filled with questionable substances.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sensei."

Minato frowned at Kakashi's _I-know-exactly-what-your-talking-about-but-I'm-not-telling tone_. Obito was outside in the back yard and Minato will _definitely_ talk to that smug raven haired brat about his weekend with Sakura.

When they arrived at the house, Kakashi uncharacteristically fell down when Obito shoved him _purposely_ and the tiny box Minato wondered about turned to be the box of Sakura's underwear. Sakura didn't notice her used to be sensei pick the box up and when she saw her fucking _underwear_ scattered around the front of her entrance she was ripe as a tomato before raging on the blonde _who had no part of that accident whatsoever._ Sakura blamed him for not helping Kakashi who was at the floor rubbing his head at that time and the pinkette immediately went from raging like a demon at him to sweet caring woman mode to his student.

Minato swore that Kakashi was smirking at him like a cat who got cuddled and Minato didn't even need to turn around to know that his other raven haired student was grinning smugly.

That was when Obito said that he _accidentally_ broke some picture frames when he _accidentally_ tripped on something and shoved into Kakashi. _What_ kind of ninja trips on _something_?

Then Obito continued to play the sorry boy part and won a weekend day with the pink haired woman.

Minato scowls at his silver haired student, who had just dismissed him and went to the back yard to find his raven haired partner in crime.

"You know sensei, you're kinda pathetic that even Kakashi-kun and Obito-kun are being more successful than you ever were."

The tell tale voice of his other student flowed through his ears and Minato suppressed the urge to shove his face in his hands and groan out loud. Instead, the blonde sighed and hung his head as he heard his _supposed to be sweet and supporting_ student shuffle around in the kitchen. Looks like they're eating here for dinner.

Minato admits, it was kinda his fault that all of his students have been stolen from him by the love of his life. He should have known, given with first hand experience, that the pink haired woman has an irresistible pull. And now here he was, pathetically competing with his two students for the woman's affection and _lagging behind_ his two students while the other supporting his said two students.

With those thoughts, Minato didn't even bother to resist and just covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly.

"Minato, what's wrong? I just come down and you go and groan in pain?"

"Don't worry about Minato-sensei, Sakura-chan! He's weird like that. Anyways, can Kakashi come with us this weekend? He wants your opinion in which herb he can grow in his backyard garden."

"I can help you with plants that can be home cooked too, Sakura-sensei."

"Why that's nice of you both. You'd both make great husbands one day, I'm sure."

Minato groaned even louder as his other student giggles. He doesn't even need to look at the two brats to know they're smirking their faces off, even with the mask Minato can tell that Kakashi was smirking.

* * *

To be continued~

Okay so here's the request from ILoveRebornNarutoKProject! I never thought of this pairing before and damn it's hilarious. I can already imagine another scenario that involves a festival and dates.

Mwahahahaha! Sorry Minato, but seeing the guy lose and be jealous at his own students is just so freaking hilarious.

Sorry guys, I'm still not ready for a long MinaSaku story yet. After I'm finished with the Break of Dawn or when I'm in the mood of actually making a plotline for one. Read **_Kunoichi's Burden: Village First_** by **_lilac haze_**. It's amazing.

\- Torikki J. ~


	8. Shinobi in the Pool

_Shinobi in the Pool_

* * *

' _Why did I ever agree to anything that woman said? I most likely just signed my own death contract...'_

A certain pinkette thought as she trudges through the wide open doors of the new pool that opened this summer in Konohagakure. Glancing at her side to check on the woman that forced her to come, the pinkette sweated a bit profusely when said blonde woman sent her a very creepy grin that said _I'm about to do something bad to you and enjoy it_ to which the petite viridian eyed woman understood completely as a huge warning sign saying _Big shit is about to happen, most likely something horrible to you. Be warned_.

The petite pinkette shuddered as she remembered what happened to her fifteenth birthday party, the blonde female Yamanaka beside her made her wear a somewhat modest dress that covers your legs with a thin see through cloth but has a white cloth surrounding your waist till midthigh so it would look like you're wearing thin white shorts underneath it. The blue dress was beautiful with its green accents and embroidery on the top, it was sleeveless and the pinkette loved it.

That was one of the best dress the female Yamanaka gave her, but all happy and good thoughts about the female Yamanaka disappeared from the pinkette's mind when said blonde female banshee removed _all_ underwear from the pinkette's room so the petite pink haired girl went to her own freaking birthday party with _no panties_.

It was _humiliating_. But at least no one knew she had no underwear at that time. At least she hopes.

"Why are you looking so down, Sakura-chan? We're at the pool! Isn't it hot this time of year?"

' _Because I think I'm about to die because of your older sister placing me in a very embarrassing situation in a public pool.'_

"It's nothing, Inoichi. It's just very unusual to me that I'm going somewhere that's not the hospital on a weekday."

"Live up a little, Sakura-chan. The patients are in capable hands by the medics you trained. You can't keep working forever you know?"

Sakura smiled a little at the male Yamanaka, making said Yamanaka blush but nonetheless grin at his pink haired friend. Hopefully soon to be more than a friend, friend.

On the other side of Inora, the female Yamanaka and older sister of Inoichi, is another blonde. Minato narrowed his cobalt blue eyes at the young interrogator. He doesn't like Inoichi being with Sakura one bit.

Sure, both blonde are great friends and have great teamwork when paired up but when it came to a certain woman, all hands are off.

It's every man for himself.

Minato sighs, before glancing around to change the topic of his thoughts. He can't help it, even the old man Sarutobi kept questioning and pestering him because lately he's being distracted. As the newly minted Hokage, Minato needs to be focused.

And lately, he's not so focused. Almost every day when he comes to the office he mostly just sits there with pink haired girls running around in his thoughts while smiling at him.

That's why he's tired lately, he kept being distracted and therefore unable to finish paperwork and that means he overworks. At least Sakura checked up on him daily and gives him lunch in his office when she knows he's overworking, that's a plus.

Minato's cobalt eyes scan the people in the entrance of the new pool and when people wave or bow at him in greeting he smiles at them in return. But soon, too soon, his eyes were focus once more on the pinkette in the middle of the Yamanaka siblings. Inora felt Minato's glance at them and turned her baby blue pupiless eyes at him with a vicious smirk on her lips.

Inora is rooting for Inoichi to make his move, that's the reason why she's between Sakura and Minato. So Minato won't be able to do anything.

Minato scowled at the blonde banshee.

"Wow! The pool is huge! And it has a giant slide!"

Sakura exclaimed with wide curious viridian eyes that made her childish aura even cuter. Inora rolled her pupiless eyes at the two blushing males, men are so predictable.

Seizing her chance, Inora grabbed Sakura's arm, surprising both blonde males. Inora ignored Sakura's dread filled and surprised face.

"We'll be back! Just going to change clothes."

With that, Inora left the two blonde males exchanging surprised and questioning looks at each other. Inora trusts both males to not kill each other in a public place.

* * *

' _This is the life... Why didn't Konoha have a pool built sooner?'_

Inoichi thought as he settled into the fold up chair under a red umbrella that shielded him from the unforgiving sun. Inoichi was left in his dark violet trunks with a black shoe lace like string styled into the violet short to keep it from falling down his waist.

' _What's taking those two so long?'_

Inoichi wondered what his older sister is up to again and he only hopes she won't embarrass him in front of the pinkette.

He and Minato were already done changing because all they had to do was remove their upper clothing and other shinobi accessories they forgot to leave at home.

Speaking of the cobalt eyed blonde, Inoichi sweeps his analytical pupiless eyes over the huge and deep oval shaped swimming pool in front of him. Quickly spotting the bright shade of yellow, Inoichi rolled his eyes at the rapidly increasing females on the other side of the pool that were looking at their 'hot' swimming _single_ Hokage.

Minato was all slim muscles and abs with his navy trunks with white shoe lace like string tied securely. Inoichi conveniently forgot his own set of girls looking at him with unveiled interest from their places in their own fold up seats.

"SAVE ME!"

Standing up with arms raised high, about to stretch and take a dip, Inoichi's breath was literally stolen from him when Sakura ran into his chest.

Inoichi's view was immediately invaded with pink and he suppressed the urge to wrap his arms around the petite body pressed against him. With a blush on his face, Inoichi looked down questioningly and blushed even more at the sight of a furiously blushing pinkette wearing a _very_ revealing black bikini top that fails to hide her growing breasts. And to Inoichi's utter horror the pinkette was only wearing a white thin and short towel to hide her lower regions.

Of course, the other men in the area became aware of the pinkette's body and clothing because of her wild entrance and were now eyeing the pink haired goddess with unveiled interest while simultaneously glaring at Inoichi.

Controlling his own _lower regions,_ Inoichi tried to look away only for his eyes to return back to the pinkette.

"Uhh... S-Sakura? W-What are you d-doing?"

Hearing a familiar voice, Sakura finally decided to look up at the definitely male person she was using as a shield. It was Inoichi.

"You!"

Inoichi stared at the pinkette with a light blush on his face.

"Me?"

Inoichi raised an eyebrow while inwardly praising himself for not stuttering anymore.

"Yes, you! Take your crazy sister away from the female's dressing room so I can actually wear what I intended to wear in the first place!"

Seeing Inoichi's eye trailed down at her curvy figure Sakura crossed her arms around herself which only served more to emphasize her barely bikini top covered breast. Realizing his mistake, Inoichi's eyes returned to Sakura's face to see her glaring at him.

Not knowing what to actually do and all psychological studies and lectures Inora gave him about the female mind flew out of the window, Inoichi coughed while trying to avoid her eyes.

"... I think you look cute..."

Inoichi didn't intend for the pinkette to hear that but by the reddening of her face, Inoichi was pretty sure Sakura heard it all the same. Accidentally, Sakura told herself, Sakura scanned the _fine_ male specimen she was pressed against and _damn those lean abs_.

Shaking her head briefly, Sakura playfully smacked Inoichi's right bicep before pressing closer to hide her body. Not knowing what she was doing to the male Yamanaka.

Inoichi's eye widened as the pinkette pressed her very well toned figure against him and Inoichi fought his body's automatic response, arousal.

"Just help me."

The pinkette muttered quietly with a pout while looking at her right, avoiding eye contact. Inoichi blinked dumbly for a second before chuckling, this was a far cry from the usual headstrong woman he usually sees.

His body vibrated at the sound and Sakura blushed even more, feeling indignant, Sakura was about to say something no doubt scathing when Inoichi leaned down to put his arms under her legs and sweeped her off her feet. Literally.

Sakura squeaked and immediately encircled her petite arms around the male Yamanaka's neck.

"Inoichi!"

"Hai, hai, Sakura-chan. Knight in shining armour to your rescue."

Sakura blushed deeply at that before burying her face against Inoichi's neck to hide her fully and thoroughly embarrassed face.

Inoichi glanced at the petite woman with a smile before striding towards the female's changing rooms, leaving the both jealously glaring males and females alike in his wake.

A certain pair of dark stormy cobalt eyes that were narrowed should be noted though.

* * *

"SAVE ME!"

' _Was that Sakura?'_

A certain blonde Hokage thought while being submerged underwater. He was enjoying this, the cool waters around him were relaxing. Swimming upwards, Minato was faced with a crowed of glaring females looking at something behind him.

Minato raised an eyebrow before turning around and the sight made himself narrow his eyes in jealousy, too. What the hell is the Yamanaka doing _now?_ And Minato was talking about both that accompanied him and Sakura today.

Minato remembered that time when he noticed Sakura wasn't wearing any panties under her beautiful and _revealing_ dress during her birthday party. Her unveiled glares at the female Yamanaka did not went unnoticed by Minato. The young Hokage was fairly sure it was the blonde she-devil's fault.

"You!"

Minato was already coming up ways in how to assassinate the male Yamanaka and make it look like an accident in his head. But then again, Sakura might be sad and that is really the only reason why Minato hasn't killed the blonde bastard yet.

"Me?"

' _Damn Yamanaka... Always having chances with Sakura because of his blonde devil sister... It's so unfair. It's not my fault I'm an orphan with no other known relatives...'_

Minato muttered in his thoughts while swimming towards the edge of the pool slowly, he needs to think a way of action to have a move at the present situation. He hears the conversation a little bit clearly with the help of his chakra.

"Yes, you! Take your crazy sister away from the female's dressing room so I can actually wear what I intended to wear in the first place!"

Minato heard the cute pinkette shout and when Minato went nearer he just realized that the towel he first took note of is thinner and shorter than he thought it was and now Minato just saw a _very revealing_ black bikini top that barely hides the viridian eyed young woman's growing mounds. Minato growled quietly.

' _Dammit. This is so un-fucking-fair.'_

Minato thought darkly as he is near the edge of the pool and was about to push himself up but he paused in shock and sheer anger when the pinkette suddenly blushed and pressed her body closer to Inoichi while mumbling something.

Minato felt something churn painfully in his chest and he suddenly felt like his whole body was deep underwater the ocean.

"Inoichi!"

"Hai, hai, Sakura-chan. Knight in shining armour to your rescue."

Minato was just left there with wide surprised and hurt eyes as the other blonde literally sweep the love of his life away from him. His hands were frozen still on top of the tiles of the pool's edge.

This was just so unfair.

Minato met the pinkette first.

He met her first all those years ago in the playground.

Minato gritted his teeth and the people backed away from their suddenly not so bright and cheerful Hokage. Minato pushed himself up and out of the pool, his pissed aura radiated from him in waves as he walks calmly towards the direction of the women's dressing room.

There was one thing that sets Minato from all other shinobi.

And it's that Namikaze Minato was _**never**_ one to back down. And he is sure as hell that he will not lose Sakura to _anyone_.

* * *

To be continued~

Yay! Finished! I've had this ship inside my head for a long time and now here it is!

Leave a review!

\- Torikki J ~


	9. Open Doors

_**Open Doors**_

* * *

It was just another day in the modern city of Konoha. The sun was shining lightly this morning, the cool Saturday morning air hits your body every time you move, and birds were chirping like singers.

Yep, just another day.

At least, that's what Minato thought.

In a certain neighbourhood, a certain blonde was enjoying his morning jog because he doesn't have to rush it unlike days when he has work. He likes running through the streets of his old neighbourhood. It makes him feel like nothing changed since all of his friends are now graduated and own companies or has high political status now.

Minato makes sure to pass his old house that he gave to his younger and favourite cousin from his mother's side, Uzumaki Naruto. Minato knows the blonde is too damn proud to even actually use it and every time Minato passes it, it was empty and looked older than it is. That's why he cleans it every now and then.

Minato doesn't mind though, he's sure that Naruto could use it one way or another.

Minato was wearing his usual navy blue sleeveless shirt and white jacket since it was always cold in the morning. He was also wearing black baggy but slightly fitting jogging pants. He was going at a good pace and sooner or later a familiar and comfy two story house with a small garage at the side will be visible.

Minato, being a human and not God, forgot his earphones this morning on, what he thinks, his kitchen table in his new home a few streets towards the center of Konoha. That's one more thing Minato love about his old neighbourhood, not only is most the people here kind but the area is on the edges of the main city. It's like an hour ride to the city by bus but if people took the train it could range from twenty to thirty minutes.

Minato remembered his old elementary school and high school and he briefly wonders how their Heads are doing, Sarutobi Hiruzen for his elementary and Jiriaya for his high school.

But before his thoughts could further continue, there was his house. And it looked more cleaned than it should be, like someone just moved in.

And by the looks of the boxes near the garage door and the lights in the kitchen that he can see through the front window, someone did move in. Minato slowed down his jog perceptively, he wonders who could have moved in his house. He didn't give the keys to anyone else but Naruto, that he was sure of. And it doesn't look like burglary or trespassing since there weren't any signs of damage and there were cardboard boxes on the driveway.

Upon further inspection, a woman figure in the kitchen was moving around.

 _'Did Naruto finally have a girlfriend?'_

That made Minato both happy and jealous at the same time because one, he was older and he's still not hooked on anyone yet. And two, he wants a sweet, loving, and caring girl that would greet him every time he comes home and cook him something to eat and then they would watch a movie on tv while relaxing in his couch. Minato wants a girl that isn't in for his fame or fortune, as much as cliché that sounds. And another part of Minato wants his girl to have a backbone.

Slowing down to a stop because he really was curious now, Minato walked quietly on the stepping stones of his house, the whole house looked cleaner than it usually did because on free time Minato does the cleaning. As of late, Minato became even busier because of his work and he remembers that his last jog was a week ago. Plenty of time for people to start moving their stuff in the house and start cleaning.

Peering inside the window, Minato certainly did not expect to find a girl with _pink_ hair of all things. Minato's hand twitched slightly, he wonders how soft those enchanting strands are.

 _'Kami. I can't believe_ _ **Jiriaya-sensei was right**_ _, I_ _ **do**_ _have strange hair fetishes.'_

Minato inwardly admits to himself, he remembers during high school that he loved touching the red mane of his best friend and also cousin, Uzumaki Kushina.

Still looking through the window while making sure not expose himself, the woman inside is none the wiser and start to glide around the kitchen with such grace Minato would be convinced if someone tells him she's floating on air, he would believe them. Minato watched as her knee long, beautiful pink tresses dance around her as she moved around to arrange cooking utensils.

The girl turned around to set a large plate on the table and Minato got a good look on her face and he thinks his whole world just stopped for a second before continuing on a faster rate.

The girl has the most deep viridian eyes Minato has ever seen, it felt as though he was staring at a forest.

Minato placed a hand on his chest where his heart was located and gulped down air, Minato is convinced he just gulped down his heart since he thought it leaped into his throat earlier.

The girl turned back to the kitchen counter on the opposite side of the window and Minato doesn't know what but he thinks the girl turned on something. Hearing the sound static, Minato presumed the girl turned on a radio.

 _You know the bed feels warmer,_  
 _Sleeping here alone._  
 _You know I dream in color,_  
 _And do the things I want._

Minato heard the radio sing and he recognizes the music.

 _'It's unfair. Why does Naruto have a cute girlfriend?'_

Minato thought with a pout, and then he convinced himself that he still isn't sure that the girl is dating his younger cousin.

 _You think you got the best of me_  
 _Think you had the last laugh_  
 _Bet you think that everything good is gone_  
 _Think you left me broken down_  
 _Think that I'd come running back_  
 _Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

Minato realized he's acting like a child and inwardly berates himself for thinking those stuffs about his younger cousin. Looking back at the pinkette, Minato realized she was nothing in more than a white familiar looking shirt with an Uzumaki swirl on the back. Feeling the heat rise up on his cheeks, Minato lowered himself in a crouch position and hid his face behind his hands. He was sure that the girl only had her underwear under that shirt.

 _'Kawaii.'_

 _ **'Damn sexy.'**_

 _'Who the hell are you?!'_

 _ **'I'm Inner Minato! I portray every emotion you successfully suppressed since childhood. And even you have to admit that her legs along with her ass is a rare beauty-'**_

 _'I think I've heard enough and I come to the conclusion I finally became crazy with all those paperwork.'_

 _ **'Don't we know it.'**_

Minato ignored the voice in his head. He was tempted to go inside and meet the girl with the excuse that this used to be his old house but too Minato that is just _not_ right, especially given the pinkette's choice of clothing. Minato inwardly applauds himself on his self-control.

Inhaling deeply before exhaling all the air, Minato lifted himself from his crouching position to take a peek at the girl again. He feels like a creepy stalker or something.

 _'I'm not stalking. I'm just observing a beautiful pink haired girl that I wanted to get cellphone number of and also moved in my old house.'_

Screw that, this in all views is stalking.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!"

Minato was jerked out of his thoughts when the pinkette suddenly joined in the song and started dancing and shaking her _**round and firm-looking ass**_ while holding a whisk in her right hands and a spatula on her left for flippng the pancakes that Minato noted belatedly were on his old stove and smells delicious.

Minato think it was cute and flushed lightly on his ears and cheeks.

"What doesn't kill you makes a fighter! Footsteps even lighter! Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone!"

Minato thought that the other neighbours should surely hear her loud yet alluring voice but because of a once quick look around, Minato doesn't see anyone inside or outside that looks as though they're hearing the pinkette.

Minato turned back to his show and was just in time as because of her rough shaking of the whisk like a mike, a large drop of the _**white sticky**_ pancake mixture landed on the corner of her lips, making it drop slowly towards her chin.

Minato's cobalt blue eyes darkened and time seem to slow down as his focus was entirely on the pinkette's actions. The deep viridian eyed girl pulled out her tongue and swiped on the batter but since it didn't removed all of it, the girl wiped it with her forefinger before putting it in her mouth.

Minato gulped once more, he should leave. He feels the tightening of his pants and he doesn't want a show in his own old neighbourhood, so quietly as he could Minato jumped on the other side of the gates and onto familiar streets.

 _"Minato-kun."_

Minato closed his eyes tightly, trying to erase the image of a beautiful pink haired woman lying on his bed with _nothing_ but his navy blue long sleeve shirt on. Minato made some sort of sound, below his throat and made a mad dash to his new home.

He has some work to finish, he suddenly remembered.

 _ **'Oi, I saw that image too, boy. Do it again! Do it again! Damn, she's a keeper. Anyone that could make pancakes smell like that is a keeper.'**_

 _'Shut up, whoever you are.'_

' _ **You can call me Kurama. I've been with you for a very long time and you just decided to open your mind for me to invade in right about now when your world suddenly stopped because of the girl.'**_

Minato ignored _Kurama_ as he passed through his gate bristly while still trying to hide _something_ from the views of others and as he finally entered his house Minato was on the move.

Throwing his jacket on the back of his couch when he enters the first room, which is an open living room. Minato messily removed his rubber shoes and headed straight for his bedroom. He didn't even make it to his personal bathroom inside his bedroom when the young blonde groaned heatedly with a thin layer of sweat already covering his skin.

' _What's happening to me?'_

' _ **It's that tea your blonde friend gave you. The one with no pupils and blue eyes. I've always hated that one.'**_

' _Inoichi? What did he do? It was just tea...'_

' _ **Yeah, a tea filled with harmless drugs that causes hormones to act up and bring pleasure to the mind because of some neuro toxins and now because of that single image of a pink haired girl you are in a pathetic situation.'**_

"That damn pupiless cheat..."

Minato managed to wheezed out, it felt as though he just returned from a marathon he _thoroughly_ enjoyed. His entire being twitches and shakes as he kneels on the side of his bed with his forehead placed on the mattress.

' _No. I won't give in...'_

" _ **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."**_

Minato remembered the girl sing and his member hardened even more because of the drugs a certain blonde gave him without his consent. Or knowledge.

' _This shit better be legal.'_

' _ **Relax, it is. You're probably wondering why would the tea act now since you've been drinking this for the past few days quite a lot, the answer is you just now found a woman capable of suiting your beastly needs.'**_

' _No.'_

' _ **But Minato! Just imagine when you slam into her-'**_

Minato groaned loudly and gripped his white sheets even tighter, suppressing the _great urge and need_ to touch himself in a disgusting way.

" _Ah! Nggnnm... Minato!"_

Minato groaned on his pillow. His iron will was breaking, slowly but surely.

* * *

To be continued~

I'm on a roll today! The PeinSaku fic I promised will be released on Saturday this week or maybe before that if I have time. Anyways, another MinaSaku! I can't help it, these two are just so cute together!

Leave a review!

\- Torikki J. ~


	10. Battle of the Blondes I

**_Dual Realities_**

* * *

Sakura scanned the currently empty training ground, hopefully thinking it would stay empty for a few more hours. She was seated comfortably leaning against a tree with her legs stretch on the grass filled ground. Turning her emerald greens eyes away from the peaceful scenery of the well kept training ground to the old and well used scroll in her hands. The scroll was just about the many and different usages of chakra, the scroll itself has much more knowledge than the common uses because this scroll came from the Hokage's Archives and Sakura is so grateful that the Sandaime lent it to her. The scroll dated back from the Sengoku era and was first written by Senju Tobirama after all, the Sandaime's teacher.

The weather was great, the sun was shining and the wind was blowing a cool breeze throughout the village of Konoha. Sakura would have been contented. She would have been at peace. She woke up early, got in a decent jog and went back to her new apartment for a shower and ate a very satisfying breakfast. She should be happy.

And a part of her is, but somewhere deep inside of her she _isn't_.

Because this wasn't _her_ Konoha in the first place.

 _This_ Konoha was just a poor imitation of _her_ Konoha. Sakura didn't know how it happened, or why it even happened. It all started from that mission that Tsunade sent her on. The mission specs themselves were questionable, yet Sakura doesn't know why Tsunade made her go with it. Now that Sakura thought of it, Tsunade had been acting weird all morning that day, when she was handing her the mission personally.

It was as if the blonde woman was unsure of herself and what she was doing but was doing it anyway because someone most likely told her to do so. But Sakura doubted someone could sneak past all the security _her_ Konoha has to offer and get pass the blonde Hokage _herself_ to place some sort of controlling jutsu on her.

Sakura couldn't remember much about the mission, which she found _weird_. She remembered going to the Valley of the End because the mission specs told her to do so. The mission was about helping a man gather some artifacts that were recently discovered. She met up with the man, but the man himself Sakura was having trouble picturing. She remembers old greying hair with white robes... but then that's all it. Sakura only remembered a glimpse of the man she was supposed to meet.

Sakura knew right away that this was somehow the old man's fault.

After meeting the old man, the visions got blurry. Sakura remembered meeting the old man during nightfall and then Sakura only got blurry visions of landslides and someone shouting her name. It sounded like Naruto; the lovable blonde idiot must have gone after her.

" _Sakura-chan!"_

After that, nothing. No matter how much Sakura tried, she couldn't remember anything as to _how_ she got here. In this godforsaken place that reminds her so much pain. It was already a year after the Fourth Great Shinobi War and everyone was trying to piece themselves all back together back at home.

Here, Sakura keeps seeing smiling faces of dead people, living, breathing, and so very much _alive_. It was damaging her psyche.

Everything would have been perfect. Everything was healing back in her time. Naruto was Hokage in training and his Inauguration Ceremony was only a few weeks after her mission. Naruto and Hinata got married after the war and had two children. Ino and Sai soon got married and made their own small family along with everyone else. Chouji with Karui, Lee with Tenten, and surprisingly, Shikamaru with Temari. Everyone was slowly and surely moving on, Kurenai has a child to be kept distracted as time goes by and she still visits Asuma in the cemetery. Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Gai along with everyone else visits Neji as a group from time to time too.

Everyone was fitting back to their lives. Except her.

Sasuke never did come back to the village and Sakura was busy bustling around healing people injured from the war. Everyone back there kept asking for her. Even in the other countries like Mizu and Kumo.

She never found the time for herself or to build her own family.

It wasn't only because Sakura was the Godaime's apprentice; it was because Sakura could heal _anything_. Wounds are easy to heal with practice, it was the mental scars are hard. But for Sakura, it was just _normal_ for her in fixing them. Sakura just talked and made the people she talked to remember that they were human and still have lives to finish. Sakura enjoyed befriending so much people, although she wasn't Naruto.

Sakura was so lost in thought and in her scroll that she completely missed the sudden bright signature that appeared in the vicinity.

The swish of her now longer than ever pink hair was her only warning before Sakura felt someone behind her and breathing down on her neck. She can feel the spiky blonde locks of the sudden intruder tickling her cheeks and ears.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan."

Sakura closed her eyes and prayed to Kami for patience before exhaling through nose. But it seems her _companion_ thinks her anger management was taking too long and leaned down to take the scroll that is _old_ and _fragile_ from her lap and hands.

Abruptly opening her eyes, Sakura turned around and aimed her sharp viridian eyes towards the blond grinning playfully at her in his jounin uniform.

"Dammit, Naruto! I told yo-"

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

Minato feels insulted and he can't help the slight jealousy that sparked in him when this _Naruto_ came into the conversation.

"I'm not _Naruto_. I'm _Minato_."

Sakura paused in surprise before realization struck her and she just narrowed her eyes at the young _**hot**_ man in front of her in warning.

Minato, located at the right side of the pinkette, leaned down close to her face with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Say it with me, Mi-na-to."

With a huff, Sakura redirected her gaze down towards the ground because looking at the cobalt blue eyes filled with something Sakura can't name is making her feel jitterish and excited at the same time. Her viridian eyes locked on the scroll she was earlier reading in Minato's hands, already rolled up. The pinkette looked back up to the cobalt blue eyes of the blonde in front of her with a small frown on her cute petite face.

"Give me the scroll back, Namikaze."

Sakura bit out, she doesn't want to see this man. She doesn't even want to breathe the same air with him. But, alas, the Sandaime had other plans and made Sakura a fixture in the persistent blonde's team. It wasn't that Minato's attitude was horrible; it was the opposite in fact. He was pleasant, warming, welcoming and it _hurts_ because it reminds her so much of the people she might never see again. He reminds her so much of _Naruto_ that it's painful to be in the same vicinity as him.

But the man was persistent and stubborn like the son he will have. Always appearing in the hospital, orchestrating plans to have her suddenly see him in the streets when she was doing groceries, making sure to keep his eyes on her during their training sessions and making something up to make her stay long enough for a team dinner.

It's just so hard to stay away from him.

Minato frowned at the pinkette, why was she so damn stubborn. The blonde soon-to-be Hokage was sure he gave hints and already downright told her that she could call him by his first name. Why is she being so difficult? Looking back down at the pinkette, Minato wanted to pinch her cheeks because it seems she's stuck in her own world again. Minato took his time in scanning the fine beauty in front of him.

The dark brown shorts make her legs look whiter than it already is and the deep green shirt with a low cut compliments it. The colors were just so _Konoha_ that Minato can't help but feel more adoration for the pinkette. And since the green shirt was so low cut the pinkette wore a mesh sleeveless shirt inside the fitting but somewhat baggy shirt.

Minato wonders where this woman had been in all his life. She just appeared so suddenly one day, all decked in shinobi gear in his team's training ground, an irritated pout on her face, with a scroll signed by the Old man Sarutobi that an additional member will be joining them from now on. Minato became curious.

Who was this woman? Where was she from? Is her pink hair natural? Is she from Konoha? If she's from Konoha, why haven't Minato or his friends seen her around before? Does she have a family? Is she an Uzumaki with her pink hair?

Questions invaded Minato's mind at that time but he dismissed it and just continued with training his team along with the new addition. Minato's interest was piqued when the petite pinkette offered to train Rin in the ways of medical ninjutsu, Minato approved of course. And after the training session was finished, Minato immediately went to the Hokage Tower and promptly bombarded the old man with questions.

To Minato's huge disappointment, most of them were not answered. Her pink hair is natural. She's from Konoha, and just came back from a long term mission in anbu. No, Sarutobi doesn't know if she's related to Kushina and...

 _Sarutobi stared at the determined cerulean eyes of the blond before him. Minato's face was prompting him to continue in his talking._

" _... As far as I know she doesn't have any relative left and is currently living alone. As for other information about her, well, why not ask her yourself, Minato-kun?"_

Minato swore that the smile the old man gave him made him want to pull his blonde hair out in pure irritation back then. But Minato was fine; he just needs to figure this puzzle on his own then. So, he asked around about the pinkette discreetly, he observes her habits and just her in general, and the blonde man makes sure that he "accidently" bumps to her every day.

Call Minato obsessed, he doesn't care. He has come to enjoy the pinkette's company, it was refreshing. She was witty, intelligent, strong, beautiful, quiet, understanding, has a temper, and the list goes on. The pinkette quickly became friends with Minato's friends like Kushina and Inoichi.

Although, privately, Minato thinks its okay if the pinkette doesn't see Inoichi much. Minato is not selfish, no, it's the opposite in fact. Minato is normally a giving person... he just wants to keep this woman to himself. That's all, where's the problem in that?

"-nato! Minato! Konoha to Minato!"

Minato blinked a few times before looking down on the cutely scowling pinkette in front of him.

"Yes?"

Guess Minato got lost in his thoughts too, oh well. At least she was calling him Minato now.

"I said give me the scroll back and stop following me."

The viridian eyed woman said with a narrow of her eyes and irritation was all over her face.

Minato raised a golden eyebrow with that ever so arrogant smirk on his face that makes Sakura pummel him into the ground. Sakura's emerald eyes glinted in warning at the blonde but Minato doesn't seem to notice it.

"No. And don't be so presumptuous to think that I would spend my entire morning to look for you, princess."

Not that Sakura needed to know what Minato was saying was _actually_ true and that he _does_ spend some (most) of his mornings planning to "bump" to her for the day or just search for her in general and whatnot.

Sakura growled lightly in being called princess before looking at the side of her left with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. The blonde was invading her personal bubble and Minato doesn't seem to notice it as he is still bent in a ninety degree angle with his face slightly above of Sakura. Sakura puffs out her cheeks, of course _this_ blonde idiot wouldn't follow her because of a crush. That used to be Naruto, but at least now that whiskered idiot has Hinata. _This_ blonde idiot on the other hand, must be just in the vicinity and wanted to annoy her.

' _ **Yeah right.'**_

And here's her Inner adding her two cents.

' _ **I just don't think these meetings are mere coincidences, it is happening way to often these past weeks.'**_

' _... When you say it that way, you're kinda right. I've been seeing this blonde idiot everywhere at least once a day.'_

Minato just watched on as the pinkette's face switch from one to another. The blonde man found it cute that the pinkette is so open with her emotions and that she can turn from being happy to mad in less than a minute.

' _ **You should talk to the Blonde Sex God. He's been staring at you for the past few minutes.'**_

Sakura, now suddenly aware that she's been quiet for quite a while, blushed even harder. Directing her jade eyes towards the blonde annoyance, Sakura lets out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Just give me the damn scroll."

"Kiss me."

"Yeah. Sure whatever- wait what?! Hell no!"

Sakura just realized what the blonde bishie just asked for and shouted her own answer while backing up further against the tree she was leaning on. Sakura noticed that the blonde was closer than before.

Minato smirked at the pinkette's reaction. It was so cute. Moving closer, Minato's eyes became half lidded as his eyes took note of the chest breathing heavily, accentuating her breasts. Minato felt as though his control is being stretched to the max when the pinkette's tongue darted out and wet her red supple lips.

Sakura just sat there while trying to anywhere but the young and _**single**_ blonde in front of her. This isn't fair, why does she always have to fall for the guys she can't have? To Sakura, this Namikaze is as good as married and currently has a son that is also her best friend.

Minato's eyes darkened even more when the pinkette's viridian orbs connected with his. The pinkette opened her mouth to talk and Minato's eyes quickly became fascinated by that part of her face. He wonders what her voice would sound like screaming his name...

"Minato, I-"

"Sakura-chan! I heard that you guys are going on a mission!"

The pinkette's sentence was halted by the one and only Yamanaka Inoichi as the stupid, in Minato's humble opinion, _lighter_ shade of blonde jogged towards them from the entrance of the clearing. The Yamanaka was directly behind Minato and so the other male did not see Minato's eyes narrowing in frustration and his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. The female in front of him was too distracted at looking at the other male behind him to notice Minato's irritated face.

Minato held back a scowl and just pouted as the viridian eyed woman looked back at him with an eyebrow raised in question.

The pupiless blonde man was already near them and Minato sighed inwardly but outwardly his smile was strained and his eyebrows twitched in seeing the other blonde's equally strained but innocent looking smile.

"Minato, you're here too huh? Guess this is perfect! The Hokage is requesting for your presence, Minato."

Inoichi said while smiling and closing his eyes. And when he opened, it seemed as though lightning went between him and Minato while the cute little pinkette was as clueless as a cat.

' _Screw you, mindfreak.'_

' _I'll just take her from your dirty hands, yellow furball.'_

Sakura bit back a sigh and just snatched her scroll from Minato's hands which earned a surprised face from the spiky haired blonde. The pinkette stood up and dusted her legs and pocketing her scroll in her ninja pouch attached to her belt.

"Sakura-chan, Inora and I missed you! She said to invite you to the flower shop today and stay till lunch since you have a mission to prepare for tomorrow."

Sakura thought about it before smiling at the Yamanaka, just trying to forget what just happened earlier between her and Minato. It was just a joke by the blond cerulean eyed man, a cruel, horrible joke but a joke nonetheless.

"Sorry, 'Noichi. I've been busy the past few days."

Sakura shoots the future blonde Hokage a look, to which said blonde just grinned innocently at, before continuing.

"I would love to visit the flower shop. Haven't been there for a while, so why not?"

Inoichi nodded and he smiled while cheerfully replying back.

"Great! I'll escort you there! It's my family's place anyways. But first we need to stop by some place for some dango."

Sakura's eyes lit up in excitement at hearing the word dango before turning towards Minato who was trying to refrain himself from scowling at the mind controller and slice his ass with his cool wind jutsus but oh how Minato is so tempted to do that.

"See you, Namikaze. Just leave the mission scroll in my office at the hospital on the desk. I'll stop by to pick it up later."

Minato didn't even get the chance to reply as the pinkette was pulled away from him by the ass Yamanaka and Minato took great effort in not reflexively pulling the petite woman back to him.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya, Minato!" Inoichi yelled back to the other blonde man that was currently radiating a black aura around him.

' _The son of a bitch.'_

And then Minato was left irritated and annoyed beyond belief, alone in the training field. But most of all, he was _fucking damn jealous_ of the Yamanaka efficiently stealing the pinkette like that.

Minato couldn't fathom as to _how_ the hell Inoichi became so close with the pinkette. And why did the mindfreak gets to be called "'Noichi" while he was stuck being called "Namikaze" on most occasion? It was so unfair.

* * *

To be continued~

Here ya guys go! Another InoichiSakuMinato fanfic! Really though, I have _no idea_ where I got this three way pairing. It just slipped into my mind.

Anyways, I received a review telling that my grammar sucks in another story of mine. And if you are reading this, I just wanna say I _am **so sorry**_ for not being _good_ in grammar and that I have made mistakes. I'll write better in time. I'll also fix whatever grammatical errors I made when I have time or when I feel like it.

Thank you for the reviews, my lovely readers!

\- Torikki J. ~


	11. Cup of Pink I

**_Cup of Pink_**

 _"I'm fucking losing my goddamn mind." He deadpanned while pinching the bridge of his nose._

* * *

Minato was cranky.

No, it was more than that.

Minato is goddamn _pissed_. He is sick with faking a smile and politely greeting at all the different snobbish foreign dignitaries or delegates all morning and he didn't even had a moment to spare for _coffee_. And after spending almost the entire night having restless sleep because of _many_ things that he needs to consider.

And now he's all locked up in his freshly redecorated office as the new Hokage of Konohagakure after the ending of the Third Great Ninja War with all the nations sorting out new treaties or renewing old ones to make them better. That's why there were so many political identities currently in Konohagakure since so many wanted to make allies with the strongest Hidden Shinobi village.

But still, Minato wants his goddamn _coffee_. But no, he's here, doing paperwork.

Sure, Minato loves being Hokage but presently he is fed up with all the paperwork and political meetings as of late.

And then another problem was brought to him in the form of a cute, petite pink haired girl that was the representative and ambassador of Sunagakure as the Kazekage's only sister.

Minato already knew the name _Sabaku no Sakura_ before he ever met the stubborn woman. She was said to be a bastard's child and that her mother was executed for luring the Third Kazekage in making a newborn. But even with all the social downfalls and obvious discrimination she has, Sakura made her way to the top with her determination and will to prevail.

She was known throughout all the lands as the _Tochi no Megami_ , for even if the injured in front of her is an enemy or traitor she will heal them nonetheless.

She was seen as odd and ill-fitted to be a shinobi, with her wearing her emotion on her sleeves and her over all display and offer of trust is too... _clean_ for a shinobi career. Her name in her village was _Ko_ which meant _child_ with her childish idiosyncrasies.

But that was what Minato liked about her.

Even when almost everyone but her brother kept pushing her down she made a way to stand back up. She paved her way through where she is now, a _legend in making if not already_ , with hard work and blood. Blood that is hers and not.

Sakura was revered to as a miracle worker, rivaling that of Tsunade when it comes to saving everyone and anyone in the battlefield or not. Minato has seen her in action once, it was only him just passing by from a different yet another same old dangerous and confidential mission given by him by Sarutobi.

 _"What are you doing, bakahero! He is an enemy! If you heal him, we will leave you here. I don't care if you are the Kazekage's daughter or Rasa's half-sister. You're just an idiot nobody thinking that everything is all rainbows and butterflies in this fucked up world!"_

 _The forest was silent for a moment as Minato observed the group of three shinobi, all in the usual official jounin uniforms of Suna. The one who shouted turns out to be a girl just like Minato thought it would from the feminine tone it had. The dull brown haired girl with sharp hazelnut eyes bored onto Sakura's wise and serious ones with a bit of hesitation but with a resolve to not stand down. The girl, who looks to be older than the one with pink hair and the other shinobi, who was male, has dull sand blonde hair and hazelnut eyes that looks to be unsure of what to do in the situation._

 _Still, the pinkette did not falter in turning her back to a maybe opponent and knelt down to her new patient while saying in wise voice that made the pinkette seem old and have a lifetime experience under her belt._

 _"Not everything is black and white, you may see him as an enemy now but you will never know in the future. The present is bleak with war and bloodshed but the future that I believe in will not. Not unless you strive and hope for it to succeed. Anyone can bring some type of peace in this cruel world, it might not be enough for a whole country or even a small village, but if the person can give some ounce of peace and happiness to anyone in this grim place I am willing to help that person. I value a person's life above else, even above politics and ideals. Leave me if you want but please do be safe on your way back."_

 _Minato felt warm seep into his chest and he almost wanted to walk into the clearing and talk to the girl but he didn't because he can't. At least, not right now._

 _It was people like these make Minato hope that there is more than war in the world. That there are more people out their that are willing to hope for someone else and not just themselves._

 _The will of fire burns strongly inside the girl, Minato could feel it._

 _Even as the other hazelnut eyed woman sputtered indignantly but still not sure whether going near the girl would be such a good idea as said pinkette was already starting to heal her supposed to be enemy._

 _"You are a fool."_

 _The girl nodded in acknowledgement but made no move to stop healing the man under her hands. The other dull brown haired woman gritted her teeth loudly and then bit her lips while her shoulders shake in irritation and anger._

 _But then, as if a wave of eery calmness washed over the female and her eyes were sharp once more._

 _"Do what you want, Sabaku. Ido shimashou, Ryushi._ Wareware wa koko de okonatte imasu _." (Let's move out, Ryushi. We're done here.)_

 _Without further saying anything else the woman left and jumped into the trees but the other shinobi hesitated._

 _"Come back safely, Sakura. Sakyu-san may not like how you think but she doesn't like losing comrades."_

 _Minato heard the sand haired colored man whisper before following their captain of the mission, Minato guessed, without even looking back to check if the pinkette heard._

Minato still gets that warm tingly feeling every time he thinks back to the pinkette's warm and wise words.

Minato sighs while dragging his hands downwards on his face. Here he was sitting on his chair, in front of his desk and was suppose to do paperwork but instead he was thinking of his crush like the lovesick school girl he is. Looking back at it, the girl has her quirks. The pinkette was the first one to arrive to Konoha while the other countries and villages took their time and arrived a few days later.

Minato is an observant person by nature like all pro shinobis are and for the past few days of the pinkette staying here, along with the past few days of endless paperworks and meeting debriefs, Minato has been keenly observing her whenever they were in the same vicinity. And _no_ it was _not_ stalking, it was just observing for future reference.

 _'Oh god, that excuse sounds like from Jiriaya-sensei. How **low** could I have fallen?'_

Minato thought in despair while subconsciously defending himself to... himself that it was just that the pinkette grew so close to his friends in his inner circle like Kushina, Shikaku, and even Fugaku has some sort of likeing or soft spot for the pinkette when said stiff and over all strict looking man gave the pinkette some of his dango once when she was eyeing them for a second too long.

Minato's eyebrow twitched, he didn't even _know_ that Fugaku had a sweet tooth if not for the invitation from the pinkette for a lunch break after a meeting involving clan heads with the treaty since clan heads have some power in making national treaties too. It's just that the Hokage has the final word in it.

 _'I'm not jealous. I'm a twenty-six year old man, an adult. And adults don't get jealous for something so small.'_

Minato growled when he remembered the beautiful and enchanting grateful smile the pinkette gave the raven haired man, as if thanking him for saving her world and the traces of blush Minato found on the older man's cheeks. Minato's hand, the one holding his cool and modern looking blue pen, twitched.

' _Okaaaay. I need to get back to work. And I'm still damn cranky with no coffee in sight and Tsunade will have my ass if she sees me having a break while she's working off her own ass with the hospital and the income of injured people from the war.'_

Even though the war is already in cease fire, there were still the effects of it like PTSD, fatal or long lasting wounds of shinobis, or even civilian casualties.

 _"Should I or should I not send Obito, Rin, and Kakashi on a mission just to spite them and be here in the village with their suffering old sensei...'_

Minato was so focused in his thoughts about torturing his now jounin and anbu leveled students that he didn't notice the door open and the new invader walked in until a hot steaming mug of coffee was thrust in front of his face.

Minato almost jumped right out of his chair when he felt the heat from the newly made coffee in front of his face. Looking behind the sand colored mug that has delicate carvings of plants, Minato saw his long white haired friend and sensei.

"Looks like you need a cup of heaven, Minato!"

Jiriaya said with his usual boisterous voice while his white eyebrows wiggled suggestively, as if implying something else. But Minato did nothing else but sigh in relief while reaching out for the heavenly goodness.

"You're a life saver, Jiriaya-sensei."

Minato thanked the old man as said tattooed face man sat in front of his desk on the tiny yet comfortable looking chair that surprisingly withstood the sannin's huge body weight.

"I've been told that many times, kid."

Minato smiled wryly before retorting, he couldn't resist joking with his sensei, the father-figure in his life since he never met his.

"As much as you've been slapped by women for being an idiot, sensei?"

Jiriaya snorted before turning his head around the room in a lazy manner, scanning the new renovated office like a true shinobi.

"Don't push your luck, kid. At least _I_ have the courage to say what I feel... Even though I get _punched_ not _slap_ since Tsunade has no mercy whatsoever."

Minato glared at the sannin before sipping from his coffee mug and once more trying to finish paperwork.

"Anyways, I came here from my usual job. Spying, recon and all that you know, I've heard from a certain someone that a certain _red_ head in Suna is missing his dear _little sister_ and is planning to escort her back to their village himself."

Jiriaya said with an all knowing and perverted tinted grin on his face. Minato diligently just continued to do paperwork but inside he is metaphorically banging his head on a wall. Sure the pinkette makes him feel stuff he never felt before and leaves him utterly confused with a _lot_ of things but hell in no way does Minato want the cute, sexy girl leave.

Jiriaya looked as though he was expecting something to get from Minato but upon waiting in silence his face turned crest fallen before sighing and reverting back to the wise yet perverted sannin everyone knows.

"Geeze, Minato. I was right, paperwork changes people. Anyways, that's almost the only thing I wanted to say in person and also that I'm staying here for a while. Look for me if you need more or anything but I'm not expecting you to look for advice kid, maybe a spar, but you're still welcome to look for me. Anything else from my recon is in this."

Jiriaya finished while already being on the window sill, he threw a scroll at Minato's direction and the blonde caught it with one hand while the other stopped from writing or signing whatever it was on the paper. Without even waiting for a response, the toad sannin already disappeared and only left the window opened as proof of his visit in his office.

That and the coffee mug in Minato's hand.

 _'Strange though,'_

Now that Minato thinks of it while looking at the mug half empty with delicious coffee that was brewed with perfection with an accusing and suspicious stare.

 _'I never knew Jiriaya-sensei could make such great coffee. I have to ask him how he makes it so tasty next time.'_

But then another unnerving thought made Minato suspicious.

 _'And since when does that old fart actually writes mission scrolls?'_

Minato eyed the mission scroll on his desk, and if it could it would sweatdrop at the amount of hostility it was recieving from doing absolutely nothing, the same way he eyed his coffee earlier.

 _'Usually he makes me write the whole damn thing during the time he reports verbally. Since surprisingly, the old pervert has a sharp memory.'_

Deciding to let it go for now since Jiriaya didn't look troubled at all, like shit was about to the fan trouble. Minato narrowed his eyes, in fact, the toad sannin looked as if he was trying to hide something from the blonde Hokage and was enjoying every goddamn second of it.

 _'I'll hunt him down later.'_

Minato thought, because he still has a lot of paperwork to do.

 _knock-knock_

"Come in."

Before Minato could think of it, he already let the love of his life in and now the blonde is trying to not sweat or do anything particulalry stupid or idiotic because not only is she the ambassador of Suna and he's the Hokage but also because she is the love of his life, and he's a guy with male pride.

"Good morning, Minato-san!"

She chirped as Minato discreetly eyed her, looks like she was adapting to Konoha very well. With her used to be long tan but movable medic skirt that is for protection from the Suna winds now low thigh white medic skirt suitable for Konoha conditions. Now her amazingly _tight_ black biker shorts are now visible. And her used to be long sleeve red vest like shirt that was always zipped all the way through is now sleeveless. Her usual black finger-less gloves and elbow guards were nowhere in sight but her weapon pouches behind her and on her thighs are still present. And _damn_ those tight yet non-constricting knee length black shinobi heeled boots on her _lovely_ legs.

Minato swallowed before moving his eyes back to the pinkette's face and thanked the gods he was not caught at eyeing her legs for a few seconds longer than appropriate because the pinkette was busy assessing his office. And his ego boosted up a bit when the pinkette smiled approvingly since Minato was the one who designed the whole thing. The pinkette turned back to him with a shy smile in greeting and Minato returned it with one of his charming smiles.

"Good morning, Sakura."

And since Minato felt mischievous he continued.

"And I told you before, it's just Minato. Why do you call the others just their first names and not me? I thought we're friends."

Sakura bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at the scene of the Yondaime Hokage doing the I'm-a-dog-and-I've-been-kicked-harshly-so-love-me-now face with the puppy eyes. This guys really was her blonde idiot's father, since Naruto did that face to her so many times for different and random situations. A pang of loneliness stabbed Sakura's heart but she pushed down the pain.

"Don't you think it's weird that an ambassador from Suna will call the Hokage with such familiarity?"

The pinkette retorted with no amount of hostility and her eyes were so full of mirth with an equally mischievous and _sexy_ smile that made Minato's throat dry.

"Well you can just call me 'Minato-sama' for public's sake but when we're alone just 'Minato' is fine."

"Oh, I think 'Minato-san' suits me fine."

"But don't you think 'Minato-sama' has a nice ring to it?"

Sakura couldn't help it anymore and just laughed and Minato felt his whole body relax even though he was trying hard to control his heart from beating faster every second and explode or just stop entirely. Whenever the pinkette is at the same vicinity as him, he always felt so relaxed. His tense muscles would unwind themselves subconsciously and he would automatically try to give her his best heart warming smile without him knowing it until a bit later. Minato just stared, dazed, at the beautiful pink haired woman. If only, she could be mine.

"Anyways,"

Minato snapped back into reality when he heard the pinkette's strong yet gentle voice.

"I just came here too..." Her eyes strayed away from his and were now looking at everything in his office but him with a slight blush on her face. "Ask if I could work at the hospital for a little bit. I mean, if that's fine... I'm just bored with waiting for meetings to start and end."

 _'For a minute there I thought she was going to confess to me.'_

Minato thought foolishly, he would both love that and feel ashamed about that at the same time since he was the one who's suppose to confess. Not the girl. But as Minato stared at the shy girl, who was so confident and mischievous a second ago, the blonde couldn't help the chuckle that slipped pass his throat that turned into deep laughter as the pinkette turned red from her toes to her face. Her shade was turning to that of a tomato and Minato laughed harder at the thought. And the people passing by the Hokage's office would wonder what their cheerful blonde Hokage is laughing at now.

"Stop laughing!"

Sakura shouted while trying and failing to keep her blush down but it made Minato laughing quiet down a bit.

"Damn it, baka!"

Sakura automatically shouted, thinking that this was _her_ blonde idiot but realizing her mistake made Sakura feel lonely for a few seconds too long. She miss them. Team 7. Team Kakashi. She missed her boys. But most of all she miss _Naruto_.

Minato stopped laughing altogether when he saw the pinkette looked as if she was about to cry and Minato felt like punching himself to oblivion.

 _'Damn, stupid Minato! Look at what you did, baka!'_

Minato berated himself harshly but before an apology could be offered, like the winds from Suna, fast and striking, the pinkette's look of mourning and sadness disappeared and replaced with a strained grin.

"Fine then, _Hokage-sama_ , I'll take the way you so rudely reacted to my offer as a _no_. I think I'll be on my-"

"No wait!"

Minato interrupted since the pinkette was already turning away. Minato rubbed the back of his neck and hoped there wasn't a blush on his cheeks as the pinkette's attention was now on him again.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, it was rude of me." _'You were just so cute.'_ "And of course, I would love it if you help in our hospital. You can tell Tsunade-baa-chan that you have my approval. And I'm really sorry for hurting your feeling, Sakura-chan."

Minato cursed himself as he felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment at slipping up, the blonde looked away for a moment and missed the absolute pained face Sakura had. He sounded so much like Naruto it hurt. But Sakura relaxed herself, not wanting to show anymore weakness to this blonde man.

"Apology accepted, Minato."

Minato inwardly let out a breath of relief but he still feels guilty for hurting her like that.

"And I see you like coffee."

Sakura said, changing the topic, while pointedly looking at the empty coffee mug on his desk.

"Aa, I'm having doubt that sensei made this but he was the one that gave it to me."

Sakura felt elated already but she pushed it down lest it reaches her eyes since Naruto always said her viridian orbs makes it easy for him to guess what she's feeling.

"The day that I believe that old pervert could make a cup of coffee at all is the day my brother let's me have a boyfriend of my own."

 _'Which is sad to say never. Damn it, Rasa is even worse than Gaara or Naruto combined and **that** is saying something.'_

Sakura thought while Minato felt his blue pen break under the pressure he was applying.

 _'Did she just say she wants or has a boyfriend? What was I thinking!? She's from Suna and could have a man for all I know!'_

Minato thought to himself, this was brutal.

"I'll think I'll leave you to your paperwork now,"

With a sly look and mischievous smile that made her look so unbearably _hot_ , Minato thought in the privacy of his own mind, Sakura continued.

" _Hokage-sama."_

Not waiting for a reply the pinkette was already out the door and towards, what Minato guess, the Hospital.

 _'I need one more cup.'_

Remembering her sly look and her mischievous orbs made Minato groan into his hands.

 _'Make that a dozen. With donuts.'_

* * *

To be continued~

Another MinaSaku that has coffee! I love coffee, it's my energy. And I've always wanted a story where Sakura was sent back in time as a Sunagakure ninja, more preferably related to Gaara's family since they have red heads and Sakura's hair was pink so yeah, and visits Konohagakure as a dignitary or something while hanging out with Minato and the others, i.e Shikaku, Fugaku, Kushina, etc...

And guys, I would love it if you review. I don't care if it's flames.

Leave a review!

\- Torikki J. ~


	12. Protective II

_**Protective II**_

" _It's scary how reality works,_

 _Taking people from you with the help of time._

 _Twisting your perspective until you couldn't even see straight_ _._

 _Forcing you to see that you can't have your own way."_

* * *

" _Hurry up and get her in the OR!"_

" _She's losing too much blood. Get more blood from the blood bank or blood pills!"_

" _Minato-sama I know that you are worried but please get your ass out of the doctor's way!"_

" _ **Is she going to be okay?"**_

" _We don't know! Now please go to the waiting room!"_

 _Sakura watched, silent as pain had made her unconscious for a while and now she's only floating in the middle between life and death._

" _Four broken ribs and two of them punctured each of her lungs while the other one is dangerously close to her heart... it's a miracle she's still breathing with how much blood is inside her lungs."_

" _Along with her broken legs, her femur is cut cleanly in half, thank god, it's not crushed. But whoever did this wants her to suffer the pain but come back home."_

" _She has concussion, she suffered a harsh blow to the head but thankfully her brain is unharmed. I hope, that is."_

" _Mira-san, is she poisoned? All her open wounds are clean but we never know..."_

" _I don't think-"_

" _There's no time, Rokku-senpai! We need to stabilize her now, she's going into shock!"_

" _We're losing her! Who has lightning affinity here?! Quickly, shock her lightly!"_

" _ **What do you mean shock her?!"**_

" _Minato-sama I told you to get your ass out of here!"_

 _Sakura felt her body tingling then all of the sudden it felt like someone pushed some raw energy into her and she inhaled a deep breath but choked in mid way and coughed out something tangy and thick that left a copper taste in her mouth. She couldn't see what it was, but she could feel it. The substance was all over her, covering her whole and making her want to burn her own skin._

 _She distinctly heard the opening of double doors and her body finally stopped moving. Was it her body anyways? Or was it the bed she's on... is it even a bed? Sakura doesn't know but one thing she does was she's bone deep tired and she wants to sleep._

 _For a few years maybe._

" _Tell the others we'll wait for the blood here but they better get their asses here quick! She's losing too much blood for an operation like this and damn Sakura-senpai had to be O negative. There's no choice, we'll just go with it and hope the others will get here ASAP. Quick, give her a dosage of pain relievers but don't let her lose consciousness. We might lose her if she does that."_

 _Beep Beep_

 _Beep Beep_

 _Beep Bee-ep_

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

" _She's losing heart beat, hurry up and make an incision here! Pump her heart with chakra!"_

" _We know what to do, Ryuu! Shut up and do your own damn work!"_

" _Stop shouting, Kato. We need to be relaxed. You'll make a mistake if you don't stop being frantic."_

" _We're here! We brought six bags!"_

" _Great, Sadako, have you healed her leg yet?"_

" _No, it's not a clean cut as I thought it was. There are small shards embedded in her muscle tissue and her toes are unrecognizable."_

 _Sakura felt gross and yet doesn't feel anything at the same time. The numbing drugs weren't working, her subconscious thought. Her opponents must've drugged her with something that would counter numbing drugs except pain relievers because while Sakura felt every cut and slice they're doing, she doesn't feel any pain._

 _It's either the pain relievers are working or her mind is just so sluggish that she isn't registering to the pain._

 _Pain..._

 _Sakura felt her eyes flutter close before opening once more._

 _What's pain?_

 _Pain relievers... the words sound weird to Sakura._

 _Sakura looked to her left to see a person wearing funny looking blue pyjamas with a white cloak... or was it a coat? There was something written on his blue shirt..._

' _Rokku.'_

 _Sakura felt something stab into her brain and her heart rate increased. What were these people doing to her body? Why do they have so many knives?_

 _Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

 _Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

" _What's happening!? Her heart rate is increasing!"_

" _She's going into shock! We need to hold her down! We can't let her be unconscious with this much injuries! She'll go into an infinite coma!"_

 _Sakura's panicking. She feels these people cut on her body and do weird things with their glowing green hands that send jolts of pain to her body. It makes her body tingles and Sakura couldn't feel her arms. It felt wrong, something in the back of her mind whispered that it shouldn't be painful but it is._

 _She tries moving it but looking at said appendages she saw it was connected to so many wires and there was one that has something red flowing to her arms._

 _Sakura felt her eyes slowly open wide and her face must've looked scared. Frantic, maybe. Because the people looked at her immediately and some were scary but the blonde girl with blue eyes looked at her softly and were saying things that might be supporting but Sakura couldn't hear them._

 _A short scene flashed into her mind. A scene when she was still clean. A scene when she wasn't worrying over many big things like the world. A scene that made Sakura remembers that she could be herself._

" _ **Once when we grow up, Sakura-chan, help me take over the flower shop! That way, everywhere in Konoha would have dazzling flowers like you and me! Flowers that could make many people smile!"**_

" _ **Of course I would, Ino-chan!"**_

' _Ino-chan...'_

 _Sakura looked at the girl, she felt her energy being zapped away._

' _Ino...'_

 _Sakura looks at the woman but she felt empty. She looks at happy blue warm eyes that has a pupil and were filled with tears of joy that the pinkette was alive. Sakura just stare dully, her heart churning._

" _You're not Ino."_

 _Shocked pairs of eyes stared at the used to be warm and lively woman sound so cold and broken._

' _I'm not supposed to be here.'_

 _Sakura thought dully but it felt as though she said it._

 _Beep Beep Beep_

 _Beep Beep Beep_

" _I'm not supposed to be here."_

 _Sakura said with more finality. Looking at all the wires stuck to her right arm, the doctors saw her make a move to remove them._

" _Sakura-hime! Please just calm down!"_

 _She heard someone shout and hold her back._

' _No! No no no no no. No! This isn't right! This isn't right!'_

 _Sakura felt herself being pushed backwards and her skin crawled when her back collided with something cold._

" _We have no choice! Sedate her! She's panicking!"_

 _Sakura felt something pierced her arms and dread filled her whole body before suddenly her body relaxed against her will. But the large boulder of fear is still large securely and deeply into her stomach._

" _Wrong..."_

 _She whispered. Someone leaned down towards her, as if to hear what she was trying to say._

" _This is wrong... I should be dead."_

 _Sakura felt her eyelids dripping._

" _Let her sleep. It's a good thing she didn't puncture herself while moving. Two of her broken ribs are healed, and her punctured lungs are being stitched up. Status on her legs?"_

" _Almost done."_

" _Good, we're almost done healing her major injuries."_

" _I healed all the cuts and other not minor looking but not major injuries on her body, Rokku-senpai."_

" _Her bruises are gone but her muscles will be sore. Her entire arms was shattered, her bones were like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly but hard to heal. Her muscle tissues though, we're shredded and this will take a while to heal."_

" _Sakura-hime said the weirdest thing..."_

 _Sakura felt herself go to sleep. She hopes subconsciously that she won't wake up to this again. She can't hear anything they were saying but Sakura just doesn't have it in her to care anymore._

" _ **Sakura-chan..."**_

 _ **Blue eyes looked at her pleadingly, and with so much love that it made Sakura felt like she was swimming in those cerulean orbs.**_

" _ **I'm so sorry."**_

 _ **The man grinned at her with blooded teeth. The pinkette felt numb and scared at the same time, it felt like she should know this man but her mind couldn't come up with anything.**_

" _ **I'm so sorry for hoping that you will never be happy with the other time. For hoping that you'll be so sad because I'm not there."**_

 _ **Sakura knelt at the large blonde man lying on the red pool. The tiny pink haired girl looked around frantically; she was looking for help in deserted remains of what was once a great village. The blonde man touched her cheeked and little Sakura flinched, the blonde man dropped his hand immediately.**_

 _ **Little Sakura looked frantic at the blood dribbling down his mouth and Naruto chuckled hoarsely, his Sakura would always be so caring for a stranger.**_

" _ **I'm so sorry for giving you this burden."**_

" _ **I'm so sorry for not following your advice again. I'm so sorry for putting you in this state."**_

" _ **I'm so sorry for hurting you."**_

 _ **The blonde man looked older than what he really is as he continues to apologize to this 'Sakura' and the little pink haired girl realized that the man wasn't looking at the dull blue sky. The blonde man with loving cerulean blue eyes were looking at her. The little pinkette belatedly realized that he was apologizing to her.**_

 _ **Little Sakura tenderly touched the hand that caressed her cheeks earlier before finding some courage in herself and gripped the hand gently but surely and placed on her right cheek. Sakura felt water run down her face but she paid no attention to it.**_

 _ **The blonde man looked surprised but just smiled gently and almost pained.**_

" _ **I'm sorry for breaking the promises I made you, Sakura."**_

 _ **The blue eyed man cried and Sakura felt so shock and so wrong. The action the man was doing was wrong, he shouldn't be crying. Without thinking, the little pinkette lunged at the bigger man and gave him a fierce and tight hug.**_

 _ **The blonde man with orange robes and a white with red funny looking hat wasn't even looking at her anymore. No, he was looking at the brightening blue sky. The sun was rising. Sakura wanted to bring down the large bright ball if it could make the blonde man happy.**_

" _ **I-I'm... sorry... for..."**_

 _ **The blonde man's eyelids were closing and little Sakura was panicking. She knew for sure that she was shouting but she couldn't hear anything she was saying.**_

" _ **...leaving you again, Sakura-chan..."**_

" _Naruto!_ "

Sakura woke up in a start. The pink haired woman looked around her surroundings, it felt familiar yet strange at the same time. It felt like Sakura already looked at the same scene a million times but it was her first time _actually_ seeing what she was looking at.

She saw another blonde man looking at her with fierce cobalt orbs, he looked like the same man from her dream yet different. Dream... what did she dream of again?

A blonde man calling her Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura...

Her name?...

Does she even have a name? Are there people that don't even have names?...

* * *

Minato wanted to pull his hair out. He may not have seen the surgery but he heard everything that went on inside the room with his enhanced hearing.

" _She's losing too much blood!"_

 _Minato stared from his spot at the entrance of the hall way, his long sleeve jounin shirt was stained red with blood from holding the bloody pinkette._

 _His cobalt blue eyes were wide with fear and the people who saw him thought he was hyperventilating._

 _Before Minato thought of anything else, he moved forward. Towards the girl who held his heart captive._

Minato exhaled deeply through his nose while pinching the spot between his eyes, that scene was a _nightmare_ turned _reality_. Minato has no intention of doing another rerun with that shit.

It was one of those times that Minato was scared, like really _scared_. He never felt so alone and terrified in all his life, not even when his own mother was about to die.

When he looked at the pinkette, so bloody and broken and _shewon'tstopbleeding_ , Minato saw his failure. He shouldn't have let her go so easily. He should've made her stay. Even if it meant him being bruised and beaten to a pulp that was so unrecognizable by the pinkette, then so be it.

What was worse was that her ' _boyfriend'_ hasn't stop glaring at him for even a fucking minute and Minato told himself inwardly that he has the right to do so since it was technically _him, the Hokage,_ who let her go.

Thankfully, the man was pulled away from the hospital's waiting room because of clan duties. Uchiha and politics are so dark and oppressing, both of them.

And now here Minato was, two weeks since the surgery, in front of the pinkette's room in the hospital that was away from the other rooms so to have privacy. Minato has been visiting everyday ever since the pinkette was bed ridden and he made sure that her raven haired 'boyfriend' and him did not go in the same time because the blonde was sure that if he sees the stupid raven haired ass glare at him _one more time,_ Minato would lose it and shout at him that _he didn't want this to happen, he never wanted this to happen. So stop glaring at me every five fucking second because I already feel like shit and I don't need your Uchiha ass to make me feel that way!_

Minato was always at the pinkette's bedside, having given up on restraining himself a few days ago and was stroking her hair, or caressing her face, or just intertwining his hand with her and reassured himself with her alive and warm hand that the pinkette is still alive.

Minato was just about to go in the room, he always gave himself a pep talk before going inside the pinkette's room. Who knows, maybe she'll wake up this time. And if not, there's always a tomorrow.

' _But tomorrow looks so far away from right now_.'

Minato thought bitterly, people may think of him as a patient person, and he is, but with Sakura he loses that. The blonde man loses all his qualities that makes him Hokage when he's with the pink haired girl. She made him lose all that but he gains so much more. With her, Minato didn't have to worry about anything.

Minato didn't have to worry about the parents looking at him with expectations to bring their children back home safely from the war.

Minato didn't have to worry about the elders breathing down his neck, waiting for him to make a slip up.

Minato didn't have to worry about being Konohagakure's Yellow Flash, always on time with a smile to save them from trouble and harm.

He didn't have to worry about being Hokage, sending person by person to fight for their home and shinobi by shinobi the piles of dead bodies coming home will never stop.

Minato didn't have to worry about any of that.

With the pink haired girl, Minato's layers of what people want him to be, disappear and what was left was just him.

Minato.

And lately, the blonde hasn't been feeling like himself.

Standing in front of the door, Minato felt something like hope and dread well up inside him when he felt a tiny fluctuation from her chakra.

She's waking up.

Or something's wrong.

Either way, both made Minato feel sad and frightened. Frightened that something might be wrong and sad that he won't be able to touch her like she was _his_ again.

" _Naruto!_ "

Something snapped inside the cobalt eyed Hokage and he immediately went inside with even visibly opening the door. And there she was, the love of his life, looking like a frightened animal that was suddenly placed into a new habitat.

Minato saw the panic in her eyes as she scanned her vicinity and when she looked at him, Minato felt his heart plummet.

He might not be the pinkette's lover, but Minato felt that at least he was important to her more than just a friend. He had hoped. But why did the pinkette looked at her with such lost eyes at him that it was as if she didn't remember him, like she doesn't even _know_ him.

Minato felt something in his blood boil. Why does she keep doing this to him? Doesn't she ever once think that he might love her? Does he ever mean something important to her in the first place? Minato was sure that she meant something to him.

"Sakura."

His tone was flat, Minato didn't want to greet her this way but he couldn't help it. He was mad, more than just mad, he was fucking pissed. Her lack of regard to her own safety made Minato want to shout. Shout to her that _doesn't she understand that she's important to him like his next breath. That if she dies it would be like Minato is just existing for the village, not living for himself._

The pinkette looked at him shocked before looking down at her hands while shyly, with a bit of fear, glancing at him from time to time. The blonde man felt his anger recede inside of him. Minato sighs; he just couldn't stay angry at her.

"Sakura, look at me."

Minato crossed the room in four large strides, and he was already at her bedside. Minato sat down on the comfy chair that was prepared for him while hesitantly reaching out for the pinkette's hand.

"Sa-"

Before Minato could even say something, the pinkette looked at him with teary eyes that pierced his heart and soul. Minato felt his throat dry up.

"Naruto..."

The way she said the name made Minato want to stand up and walk away. She said each syllable with hesitation, like she was hoping he was this 'Naruto' that _he had never heard of_.

"Is that you?..."

Minato felt his heart broke as his whole body went numb. She was hoping him to be someone else. He's been worrying sick ever since she went into a coma and when she woke up he was there. He was there waiting for her, like always. But here she was, hoping him to be someone else.

Minato felt himself break down to little pieces and grabs the pinkette's hand tightly, inwardly asking the gods why they let him fall for a woman so cruel.

"Sakura, I'm so glad you're safe. Kami, you scared me. Please don't do that ever again."

Minato said with all the masculinity of the man he is, there were no tears. Minato just felt like choking on reality that's all.

And when warm soft guilty viridian eyes locked with his cobalt blue eyes, Minato felt the word fall down around them.

Minato settled down at her bedside, with a strained and painful smile. He continued to tell her stories of his days during her absence. His hands never once left hers.

It would be hours later, when the doctors discovered their princess was all awake and happy and Minato was shooed out of the hospital with a promise to come visit tomorrow that Minato realized something. He was already in front of his cozy home on the outskirts of the center of the village when Minato let the tears fall.

Not once did the pinkette say his name. Amongst all the stories he said, the laughter they shared, the smiles they exchanged inside her hospital room, Sakura never said anything. She laughed, smile, and joke with some of his funnier escapades in the office but not once did she mention anything. Not even asking about her ' _boyfriend'_.

To Minato it was as if the pinkette lost her memories, like she forgot how to speak to him and she was hesitant with interacting with him. Minato realized that he was happy, and he felt sick.

He was happy that she might have lost her memories.

Minato felt like he swallowed something horrible that made him want to cough up his stomach along with his heart and yet he couldn't help the hope he felt.

He has a second chance.

A second chance to everything, and this time, he will have the pinkette. Minato chose to ignore the twisted feeling inside his stomach because his heart was soaring.

Minato closed the door of his house, it was starting to rain.

* * *

To be continued~

How the plot thickens... mwhahahahah! I know them you-forgot-me-but-I'm-going-to-make-you-love-me plot is kinda old but no one I know did it with MinaSaku yet! Also, I kinda realized that the first part of _Protect,_ first chapter of Green and Blue Meets, is kinda fluffy while this one is not and I hope that it doesn't disturb you guys. **And does anyone have any recommendations of Sakura-centric stories? PM me please!**

 _Also, I'm looking for a story where Sakura was one of the founders of Akatsuki because Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan found her when they were kids. But then Konan had to sacrifice herself to save Sakura and Sakura became distant with Yahiko and Nagato because they were so focus in revenge. And Sakura was also the one that rallied the Akatsuki together. That's all I remember but please tell me if you guys know it!_

 **NOTE:**

 **Please leave reviews! And also, starting December 1, anyone who PMs me for a request of a one-shot that includes Sakura pairings will be included in my Christmas Special series! You guys can tell me a theme like coffee shop, haunted house, roommate ghost, strip poker with friends, or anything else and I'll write one! Each chapter will not have less than 3,000 words, not include my ANs of course. Like this one, this chapter is around 3400 words without the AN. I'll update the drabble series daily but I will only accept the first one who PMs me for the day. And who knows, I might make a fan art about the pairing. I'm a decent artist, not terrible (so they say) but not great either (so I say).**

Leave a review!

\- Torikki J. ~


	13. Roomies I

"Don't you think this villain thing is getting too old?"

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone whisper near her ear. Quickly backflipping away from the familiar yellow helmet-covered head and white and black clad body.

' _ **You gotta admit though, it's a very nice and delectable body.'**_

' _Shut up. We're on different sides.'_

"So what sparked your interest to hijack the Wooden Tower, hmm? And starting at this floor at that."

The helmet shaped like a lion with real yellow fur attached for the mane shined with all the light reflecting from the lights at the roof they're standing on which was a hundred floors above. While named the Wooden Tower, it is actually one of the most modern and high-tech stronghold/building in Konoha. The name just came from the grandchild of their First, Senju Hashirama, who was fond of nature.

The wind blew strongly, making the yellow head man's white coat dance around him dramatically. Besides that, the man was only wearing a plain black shirt along with a golden belt with a lion roaring for its design at the middle and black pants with special combat boots.

Sakura glared at the yellow head in annoyance and the man had the audacity to chuckle at her.

"What's wrong Yellow Flash? Kitty afraid of heights?"

"I should say the same for you, Neko-chan. Look at you, shaking like a leaf."

Sakura frowned behind her mask, which was just a plain black mask that only has a design of the teeth shape of a monster grinning. Her over-all appearance can be described in one word, black. She wore fitted black and sleeveless body top and cargo shorts along with knee high combat boots that has heels. She wore a head mask that had cat ears, making her obvious pink hair hidden and only her viridian eyes were visible.

She even attached fake strands of black hair that was designed into a high ponytail that reached her ass so it could look as if it was her real hair that was poking out of her head mask. The none-black things on her were her white utility belt and blood red long scarf. Her signature gloves that have claws on the finger tips were on.

' _Her body along with her skills could have served the world well. Too bad she's on the other side.'_

The lion masked man thought.

"Sorry, Neko-chan. I won't let you get anything from this tower now."

Sakura frowned, mentally calculating her chances in getting rid of this _champion_ so she could go back into the tower. In all actuality, Sakura had already been into the tower and had already achieved her mission. It was just that...

" _Meow."_

 _Sakura paused from stealing stuff from the huge ass safe in the well lavished room when she saw a white cat with pretty blue eyes._

 _Sakura paused for a good while before finally giving into temptation and petting the cute creature. Maybe cuddling it for a few minutes too..._

The dang cat must've played with Sakura's utility belt when said pinkette was stealing the stolen documents from the Nara clan and now some of Sakura's claw bomb balls were missing. It was dangerous and edged with poison; three hits to a person could kill. And she was talking about the tiny claw like spikes that would be thrown everywhere when one bomb is activated. And one bomb can contain thousands of those tiny spikes.

' _Shit, it's near eight. The dorm closes at nine-thirty. I have no time for this. Not every villain is a college student.'_

Sakura thought in disdain before smirking at the blonde. Oh the joke is on him.

"You're right. Because I already have it!"

With that the black clad woman turned her heels and ran near the edge of the building before Minato realized what she said.

' _Nani?! Kuso.'_

Minato made a move to flash and he did but he only managed to grab her blood red scarf. Viridian eyes laughed at him, Sakura was already near the edge and the only thing stopping her was her favourite red scarf.

"What did you steal, Neko-chan?"

Minato felt as if the smile the woman's mask was portraying was actually her own.

"Nothing that ever belonged here. See ya next time, Flash."

Sakura winked her viridian eyes before letting her scarf be unwrapped from her neck and let herself fall backward from the hundred floor building ledge.

Minato flashed toward the edge, and saw her land on all fours on a thick post before she turned her head towards him and saluted him. Minato frowned behind his mask as the seductive villain known as the Feline dash away.

"I won't let that cat get away next time."

Minato muttered to himself before groaning out loud, not that anyone can hear him anyway.

' _The old man is gonna kill me once he finds out that something is missing from the Wooden Tower... Shit! It's already eight-thirty!_ '

Minato panicked, he needs to get to his room before his roommate does. Quickly flashing across the side of the building and towards the roofs on lower heights.

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her dorm room slowly, surveying the dark living room before closing the door quietly while heaving a sigh of relief but then the lights flickered on, making her jump a bit.

' _ **Caught red handed. You should just surrender quietly or else he'll guilt trip you again.'**_

' _Shut up. Just please, shut up. For one night, just please disappear.'_

' _ **You're so harsh, child. I'm so proud.'**_

"Sakura."

' _ **Uh oh, he's using that voice Sak. You know? That voice that makes your knees feel weak.'**_

Sakura winced; she was in her normal clothes. A white long sleeve shirt with a design of a cat playing with a ball of yarn and mid thigh mint-green shorts.

The pinkette turned around slowly, like a little kid caught on stealing cookies from the cookie jar before dinner.

"Hey, Minato..."

And there was the handsome blonde, his cobalt blue eyes piercing her with guilt. He was clad in a plain dark navy blue long-sleeve shirt with black pants and socks.

"What did I tell you about staying out so late at night?"

Sakura pouted.

"To not to."

Minato closed his eyes and sighed while unfolding his arms from their previously folded position. _'She's too cute for me to get mad at her for anything.'_

Opening his eyes, he looked at Sakura sternly, making sure that she understands what he means before turning around and headed towards the kitchen. "Come here. I bought take out from Ichiraku's."

Sakura's face perked up at being forgiven and at hearing that there was food. The two roommates made their way to their kitchen.

"I'll pay you later, Minato!"

Sakura said in gratitude while grabbing and smelling the goodness of ramen. Minato laughed at her cute and childish antics.

"Don't worry about it. Think of it as a treat, for that time when you saved me from dying during the finals."

Sakura laughed at that, Minato was her senpai in college and he had a few a part time jobs so he could pay the norms. You know, clothes, tuition (even though he is a scholar), food and other stuff. During the last finals, Minato had been so ragged that Sakura helped him wake up in the morning when he studied all night before after a shift from Golden Leaf Cafe, cook or order food for the both of them, make sure he doesn't fall asleep as he eats and then make him coffee.

"It's even then."

The two took their bowls and went to the couch, it was one of those rare weeks were nothing much comes up in the university.

"Yeah even."

Minato turned on the tv and there on the news was him. Well not really him but kinda.

"Wow, even the Yellow Flash likes eating at Ichiraku's!"

" _I am Tsuchi Kin and reporting here, live, at Ichiraku's Ramen stand where Konoha's Champion, the Yellow Flash, is seen buying two bowls of ramen once more! It seems the Yellow Flash is fond of miso-"_

 _Click!_

" _Here is the weather forecast for the following-"_

"Hey, Minato! I was listening to that!"

Minato looked at the pink haired goddess beside him sheepishly. _'She might begin to suspect things if she learns that our ramen flavour is the same thing the Yellow Flash bought.'_

Minato thought frantically although outwardly he was just smiling.

"Sorry, Kura-chan. My hand pressed the remote accidentally."

The pink haired girl looked at him with her sweet viridian orbs in accusation, since when did the Golden Boy of the University of Konoha ever did anything accidentally?

Minato gulped while looking at his other side to avoid those familiar piercing green eyes and thought of another woman that seemingly likes black that also creepily have the same shade of eyes.

' _Nah. Sakura can't be her. She's too cute and shy to be a seductress like the Feline.'_

Flicking the channel back, Minato felt surer of his thought. Looking beside him at the eating pinkette looking as innocent as an angel, Minato felt sure than ever and even felt a tad bit guilty at being suspicious.

" _\- It seems that the cat mistress has made a visit to the Wooden Tower and police are searching the building now for any clues as to what the villain stole. On the other hand, here is the video of the Yellow Flash the other day entertaining the paparazzi."_

 _Click._

" _Yellow Flash! Yellow Flash! Tell me, do you have a specific other? For who exactly is that other bowl of ramen for?"_

 _The crowd surrounding the lion mask wearing man talked louder, making said man cringe._

Minato's eyes flickered towards sweet innocent viridian eyes staring at the television screen with something akin to... disappointment?

" _Well, I can't really tell you her name or else... my precious person might get hurt."_

 _The noise of the crowd grew louder at the new found fact that one of the well-known champions of Konoha has a significant other. It was a well-known fact that Konoha's Yellow Flash buy two bowls of ramen every now and then._

" _Hohohoho! This girl is lucky in having you, ne Yellow Flash-san?!"_

" _Actually, I haven't told her that I love her... yet."_

 _A gasp erupted from the crowd and for a few seconds all was silent before the crowd began screeching and hollering louder than ever._

" _But when you do, will you stop being a champion?"_

" _... Yes. I love fighting for the country, my home, but being a champion is so tiring. You never have time for yourself. Once I have her... I'll devote my everything to her and her only."_

Minato watched as Sakura's disappointment become more obvious.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was pulled out from her thoughts and she turned to him for a moment with wide eyes before faking a smile.

' _Shit, I became too disappointed at not being able to fight with Yellow Flash anymore when he gets his girl. What do I do?!'_

' _ **Pretend to be in love with Yellow Flash and be disappointed that he already has someone!'**_

Minato looks at her expectantly with worried eyes.

"It's nothing... it's just that I..."

' _ **Say it!'**_

"I kinda love the guy..."

' _ **Keep going!'**_

"I admire him. He's always so cool and hard working in protecting the city... Plus, he looks cute in his hero outfit!"

' _I feel sick in faking love to my nemesis, in front of my real crush no less.'_

' _ **Deal with it, villain-in-training.'**_

Minato felt as if he's entire body can soar. His crush love him. Not him _him_ but at least somewhat close to him!

' _Can I... can I tell her?'_

Minato remembered what his sensei, who is actually another champion of Konoha, told him when he was still a champion-in-training.

" _Remember, Minato, the day you put on that mask is the day you need to hide yourself from the world. Don't tell anyone who you are. Don't reveal yourself. Don't let anyone know who the man behind the mask truly is. Not unless you want to put the ones you love in danger."_

Minato continued to watch the girl that unknowingly captured his heart with her sharp claws that he isn't aware of. Sakura continued to flick the tv over many channels, looking for something entertaining, not aware of the large problematic matter Minato is having.

Minato nearly jumped from the couch when Sakura's hand grabbed his.

"Look Minato! They finally allowed Star Wars: The Force Awaken on tv! It's a Friday so could we please watch it?"

Sakura pleaded with her well-known weapon, the kitty eyes. And just like that Minato is torn apart in cuddling with her all night or dragging her to bed and make love to her like no tomorrow...

"Minato-kun..."

Minato's hand twitched.

"Onegai."

Minato looked at the other direction, but it was all in vain. Minato knows he is fighting a losing battle.

"Come on, Minato! It's only fair since you didn't have time for us to watch the movie when it was in the cinema!"

Minato hung his head in defeat but couldn't help but smile at the pinkette.

"Fine."

"Yata! I'll make coffee and heat the leftover pancakes I made earlier."

His pinkette hoorayed in victory and made a move to leave the couch and go to the kitchen.

"But you just ate ramen! Damn, pinky, you really- Itai! What was that for?!"

Minato said while rubbing his aching head. Minato faked a whine but Sakura didn't know that.

"Don't tell me that I look fat!"

"I wasn't! I was going to tell you that you have a bottomless abyss in your stomach because you look so thin and need to eat more healthy food!" Minato argued loudly while obviously pouting and caring his tender bruise on the head.

"... Oh. I'm sorry, Minato... Here, I'll massaged that area for you."

' _Great, now I feel like a jerk.'_ Sakura thought while tentively touching the blonde's head while being behind the couch.

"No, don't- Itai!"

"Damn, I must've hit you too hard. I'm really sorry!"

Minato looked at the guilty viridian eyes of the woman he loves ever since he met her here at the university. He trusts her with his life.

' _But somehow, why do I feel like I shouldn't tell her the truth?"_

* * *

 _To be continued~_

Alright here's another MinaSaku fic guys! I got inspired from a prompt on tumblr...

Leave a review!

\- T. Jinx ~


	14. Like Teacher, Like Student II

_**Different Plans**_

 **** _"As long as you're here."_

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Wanna dance?" Minato bit back the growl the threatened to erupt from his throat when he saw a certain raven haired brat ask the well known and very pretty pinkette.

' _Why does my students do this to me? Where did I go wrong?'_ Minato sighed in frustration, forgetting that he wasn't alone.

"Are you alright, Minato-kun?" Said blonde glanced back to his 'partner' for the Cherry Blossom festival of Konoha. Minato sometimes hates it when his good nature wins against his wants.

"I'm fine." Although Minato wanted to sound like it was alright, he was pretty sure he sounded like a moping child who didn't get his toy. And it irritated him that the pinkette could, unknowingly, reduce a shinobi of his calibre and _soon-to-be Hokage_ to a mere _jealous brat._

Minato was so done with hormones years ago.

"Do you want to dance?" The cobalt blue eyed man didn't know _what_ encouraged him exactly when he grabbed the pale green eyed woman and pull her near the large bonfire where couples alike dance together in various ways. Minato remembers faintly that this brown haired spoiled brat was a daughter of a relative of the Daimyo but ignores it.

"You're so strong, Minato-kun!" The girl gasped beside him as he let go of her hand while staring at a certain pink and raven haired couple with freezing cobalt orbs.

"Hm." Minato felt more than saw the brunette take his hand and go with the dance. For a moment, Minato thought that another pair of green eyes, brighter and deeper than anyone else's, glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

"So, Minato-kun, tell me about your shinobi career." The blonde felt sick when he immediately compared the lusty, pale green eyes against his favourite bright and childish viridian orbs that he found himself staring at unconsciously more than once a day.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan. I'm already seventeen! I assure you I could do this." Minato couldn't help but feel his smile at the brunette grew tighter on his face.

"Obito, don't even think about it." The light laugh of hers made the blonde soon-to-be Hokage feel his skin crawl.

"There's nothing much I could tell you." After a momentary silence, to which Minato just realized that the woman asked him to do something, the blonde answered when he found the brunette's lips dip into a light frown.

"Why? I'm the Daimyo's favourite niece. I assure you," Minato inwardly gagged when the brunette pushed her chest against him but instead his eyes averted themselves from the not so pleasant view in his humble opinion. "I'm quite trustworthy."

"Classified information." Minato racked his mind for the woman's name he has forgotten the moment he saw a certain pinkette. "Sorry, Mudahana-san."

When the woman just pursed her lips, Minato found himself thinking about the plump, pouty lips of a pink haired person of his affections. The blonde was brought back down to reality when the brunette started smirking in a smug way and Minato cursed himself for ever agreeing to the old man Sarutobi to tour this brat around the village during her _supposedly_ short one month visit.

"It's fine. You could apologize to me in _another_ way." Minato felt perspiration already forming on the back of his neck and his mind isn't in the mood to think some way out of the situation he placed himself in because all he could really think about was _Sakura_ and how _beautiful_ she was tonight in her elegant and traditional white kimono with green embroidery.

"I don't-"

"Hey, sensei!" Minato nearly forgave the raven haired idiot for annoying him severely tonight by getting all the attention of his pinkette but Minato knew himself better than that. He knew he will hold a long, most likely, grudge against the Uchiha brat.

"Obito," Minato felt his heart skip a beat and cursed himself for having such an obvious weakness. "-and Sakura."

"How's the festival?" Minato smoothly asked while ignoring the tightening grip the brunette has on his traditional dark yukata with blue embroidery at the sight of the other female.

' _I should have never accepted the old man's request.'_ The blonde found himself thinking once again in regret.

"It's amazing, Minato-sensei!" Obviously, Obito was enjoying his time in his dark navy blue yukata that was a bit too open to show his muscular chest. Minato inwardly rolled his eyes at the young brunette beside him that ceased her glaring and started ogling his past student.

Vain flower indeed.

"It's wonderful, Minato. The preparations are spectacular and the paper lanterns are made with amazing details." Minato couldn't help the genuine smile that bloomed on his face when he saw Sakura gaze around with wonder at the different and unique paper lanterns with different shapes of animals and other creatures. She still looked a lot like the kid he met long ago but, Minato flushed a bit, with _such_ curves Minato was sure even A, the Raikage, would think about begging just to see them.

Not that Minato would even allow that anyways.

"Excuse us, we have some _business_ to attend to." The blonde nearly blanched at the obviously irritated and sultry tone the female behind her had but the narrowing of his favourite _greengreensoprettygreen_ orbs made him want to laugh at the offended look Sakura was sporting.

"Actually," Minato couldn't take it anymore. He didn't train for days, months, and years on end during his younger ages to babysit some spoiled aristocratic brat. "I think we're done here."

Two sets of green eyes stared at him in shock for a moment before the brunette narrowed her pale green eyes at him.

" _What?"_ Minato bit back the snort that threatened to come out of his nose at the unbelieving look the brunette beside him has and also at the smug look his pink haired friend adopted.

"My mission in being your _aid,_ " Minato didn't hide the disdain in his words much to the amusement of his student and pink haired crush. "-for the whole month of your stay here is done. My mission indicates that after tonight, I am free to leave." The brunette seemed so shock at his words that Minato almost felt guilty if it weren't for the fact she screamed at him after his logical explanation.

"But the night isn't even over _yet_! I'm going to tell the Hokage, if you don't-"

"Tell my Hokage _what_ exactly? It is already after midnight and the Cherry Blossom festival is one of the only festivals where shinobi in the village could take a leave for the night."

Minato smiled, politely and tightly, when the brunette spluttered with her words.

"Do you want me escort you back to your temporary quarters?" Even though Minato was sick of the woman, he needs to be on his best behaviour. At least if the brunette gets violent at him there were witnesses around.

"Like I would walk home with you!" The brown haired woman harrumphed before striding towards the exit of the festival lands in a quick pace.

"That was mean, Minato-sensei," Obito piped in a cheery tone and Minato rolled his eyes at the boy. "-thank god you finally had the brain to do it."

"What?" The blonde wanted to smack the raven but alas, it seems their training is going better and Minato doesn't want to destroy the beautiful lanterns around them.

"Nothing!" Minato glared at the younger raven's grin before his face dissolved into a smiling one.

"I don't know about you two," Minato pointedly ignored how their hands were intertwined, it was making shots of pain on his body. "-but I think I'm going to call it a night." The blonde failed to notice the pinkette's suddenly down aura and slightly frowning face.

"That's too bad, sensei, I was going to ask you if you could accompany Sakura-chan for the rest of the festival." It took a few more seconds before the words finally registered to the blonde's combusting brain.

"Why? What's wrong, Obito?" _'Don't you dare mess with me, brat.'_ Minato thought.

"Nothing much, a mission to Kumo for the alliance. It's an ANBU thing so I couldn't really tell. Kakashi and Rin are coming with." On one hand, Minato was elated to finally have the rest of the night- err morning, while the other hand, the more rational hand, is worry for his old students' mission.

"I see."

"I told you, Obito, that you didn't need to do this." The pinkette finally said something with a tight smile that made Minato frown for a moment.

"But, Sakura-chan, I-"

"It's fine. I could," Minato flashed the pinkette a charming smile, which grew fractionally wider at the pinkette's imminent blush. "-spend a few more hours."

"Thanks, sensei, you're the best!" The blonde ruffled the raven's hair, earning a glare to which Minato smirked at.

"Of course, I am." The pinkette rolled her beautiful viridian orbs at his statement and Minato never felt happier than before.

"See ya, Sakura-chan, sensei." With one more wave and grin, the raven disappeared from the pinkette's hands. Minato couldn't exactly describe the suffocating feeling when Sakura looked at her empty hand sourly.

So instead, he took the pinkette's hands and pulled her towards him. He still doesn't have that dance.

"Minato." The blonde grinned at the pinkette's threatening tone which didn't work that much when said pinkette was pushed against his chest and their vast height difference. Minato felt more than heard the pinkette's sweet, sweet chuckles because of the vibrations on his chest.

After a few seconds, the pinkette finally understood that Minato wanted to dance so she placed her hands on the blonde's shoulder and her other one at the blonde's hand. The cobalt eyes shinobi felt his cheeks slightly burn but held it down.

"You were so bullshitting her." For the first few minutes of silently dancing, the pinkette finally spoke and Minato smiled wryly at her.

"Yes I was." Minato could see the light of the bonfire play across the pinkette's smooth and pale face as the pinkette frowned at him like a chiding mother.

"She wasn't a very nice lady."

"No, she wasn't." Minato chuckled at the pinkette's observation and to his guilty pleasure, Sakura blushed even more.

"I forbid you to date her." Sakura said with fake haughtiness and Minato leaned down to the pinkette with his forehead pressed against hers. With his cobalt blue eyes so near to her viridian ones, Minato felt that he was staring at a deep, _deep_ forest.

"It's a good thing I have different plans then."

And even though the pinkette punched him hard at his shoulder, maybe dislocating it, that night the kiss that came before it was so worth it.

She healed him and kissed again in the end anyways.


End file.
